Destination X: A New Option
by anngraham
Summary: EC3 offers Spud a job in exchange for not cashing in his X-Division belt on Option C. Where not accepting might cause just as many problems as accepting.
1. Contract

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, and they are just the characters represented on tv and not the real people behind them. I am not making any profit from these. All ideas represented are mine, as are any spelling or grammar mistakes. Au from the point where Spud has to decide to cash in his X-Division title for a shot at the Heavy Weight title.

* * *

Exchanging an annoyed look with Angle Spud fought the urge to curse when Ethan's music started playing, as if the night wasn't stressful enough now he had to deal with his former best friend. Settling the X-Division belt more firmly against his shoulder he waited impatiently to see what Ethan could possibly have to say, who knew maybe his hair had grown back enough to start offending him again.

Holding his hand out for a microphone Ethan struggled to sound sympathetic, "Spud, I know you have a million people pulling you in a million different directions," walking down to the ring with Tyrus in tow he watched Spud's eyes narrow in suspicion, attempting a charming smile. "But look at you, look at you right now. You're standing in that ring a two-time X-Division champion. I mean, that's enough right there to hang your career on," he was unable to resist a little dig even though Spud glared at him. Still he was confident he could get him to fall into line, despite how much the smaller man had changed in the last few months tonight he held the trump card that would pull Rockstar Spud back in line.

Watching warily as Ethan and Tyrus climbed into the ring Spud dug shaky fingers into the soft leather on his title belt. So far he'd been surprised by how reasonable and half assed complimentary Ethan's words were, he'd expected a lot more insults about how he had no chance in hell to beat Kurt Angle.

"But you need to take a good look around you, you're a fish and you're swimming with sharks." And there was the insult. Frowning Spud turned his gaze away from Ethan and snuck a look at Kurt Angle, not that he was completely wrong. His attention was dragged back by the softness in Ethan's voice, by the tone of familiar affection.

"I'm the man who told you you could become a champion Spud, I'm the man who called you a lion, a gazelle, a tiger." Stepping close to his former friend Ethan fixed his gaze on Spud's face, willing the stubborn man to actually listen to what he was saying. "But that man right there," he gestured to Angle without taking his eyes off of Spud, "is the greatest professional wrester to ever live." Then he couldn't resist smirking as he half turned to face Kurt, satisfied to see the Olympic pain in the ass was getting increasingly irritated, "well until I came along."

He was standing close enough now he could hear Spud's huff of mixed amusement and exasperation as he turned back to the smaller man. "Spud I'm here to offer you something, I just got off the phone with Aunt D and we are willing to offer you a lifetime contract as the Chief of Staff." Placing a subtle emphasize on the word contract he watched understanding flash across Spud's face.

Staring into Ethan's stupidly gorgeous brown eyes Spud's breath caught in his throat at what such an offer could mean, he hadn't told anyone yet but his contract was up in a short two months and with the current animosity between him and the Carter's he didn't have much hope of it being renewed. The moment his contract was over his work visa would be void and he'd be forced to return to England no matter how much he didn't want to.

Ethan knew he had Spud right where he wanted him when painful hope flared in his expressive blue eyes. Time to seal the deal, "one more time Spud, you can work for me. We can be a team again and that is something I know you cared about." If there was one thing he was positive about it despite everything that had happened and every horrible thing he had done was that Spud still cared about him, it showed in so many small ways he doubted the smaller man was even aware of. "All you have to do is not cash in Option C. Allow me, the number one contender to fulfill my destiny and defeat Kurt Angle for the World Heavy Weight Championship." Moving closer he resisted the desire to put a hand on Spud's shoulder knowing it wouldn't be welcome, willing the smaller man to believe with every ounce of his being. When this plan had first come to mind he hadn't anticipated how much he'd want it to work and not just to get his title shot. "Come back home," allowing a small hint of real vulnerability to show, knowing Spud would be the only one to pick up on it he repeated softly, "come back home."

Ensnared by Ethan's passionate entreaty Spud swayed slightly towards the bigger man, he _wanted_ to believe in what Ethan was saying, despite all attempts to bury his feelings he still harboured a giant soft spot for bloody Ethan Carter the Third. Plus on the logical side he knew he was lucky to have achieved what he had. Two-time X-Division champion when no one thought he'd ever win a title. Smaller than even some of the knockouts it was only his sheer determination to do what he loved that had gotten him this far and he was willing to do whatever it took to keep on doing it. So yeah, Ethan's offer was tempting. Lifetime contract to allow him to stay in the United States even though Chief of Staff wasn't a position he wanted anymore. However if Ethan was desperate enough to offer _him_ a contract in the first place perhaps he could work in a few conditions.

After all pride aside, he knew he couldn't beat Kurt Angle, anyone else yes but not Olympic Gold medalist Kurt Angle. Lifting his chin he stepped a fraction closer to Ethan, breathing in the still comforting scent of the other man's rich cologne, "you know when I became the chief of staff I took a lot of pride in the job. I loved being the chief of staff." He fingers tightened into a fist; hating to think back on those days and how scared he'd been of being in a new country with no family or friends. "I loved your Aunt D, I would have done anything for her and I would have done anything for you Ethan. Anything," he had to look away briefly from Ethan's intense gaze, that had been a little more truthful than he'd intended.

Taking a deep breath Spud continued, voice firm, "and then you slapped me, fired me and bloodied my forehead." Fighting a smile when Ethan looked taken aback he was surprised, and as much as he hated to admit it pleased by the flash of regret crossing the bigger man's face, "and then you shaved my head bald." The crowd was solidly behind him now, clapping and cheering loudly and he regretted he was going to have to disappoint them. "So I'm sure you can understand why I want some conditions put in the contract." Vicious boos greeted his statement and he could dimly hear Jeremy's grumble of dissatisfaction behind him, Ethan's frankly gob smacked expression was almost worth the decision alone.

"Of course," straightening up to his full height Ethan scrambled to hide his shock, he'd been so sure Spud was about to refuse and he'd been shaken by how disappointed that made him. "I'm sure that can be arranged."

"Good," turning to Jeremy Spud ignored his friends disapproving look. "As long as the contract gets signed by the end of the night I won't be cashing in my X-Division championship." Looking over at Angle he couldn't tell what the other man thought of the situation. "Mr. Angle, it would have been an honor to face you. I hope one day you'll still give me that chance," holding out his hand he released a shaky breath when Kurt shook it. Throwing one last longing look at the World Heavy Weight belt he left the ring head held high, very aware of Ethan's dark gaze following him up the ramp.

Relieved to leave the crowds voracious booing behind him Spud passed Austin Aries just inside the curtain, the creator of Option C giving him a subtle thumbs up. Smiling back weakly he was glad there was at least one person pleased with his choice. Walking the familiar path to Ethan's locker room he leaned against the wall, breathing slowly and deeply to calm the part of himself freaking out at giving up his shot at the World title, at trusting Ethan to honour his side of the deal. Needing a distraction he pulled a notebook out of his pocket and jotted down the additions he wanted, they might not be much but they were vital. So intent on the task he didn't notice Ethan until the other man was standing directly in front of him.

"Well Spud," grinning sharply as Spud visibly jumped Ethan pushed the door open and gestured the smaller man in, "you certainly surprised me tonight."

"Why?" Walking in first Spud couldn't stop his shoulders from hunching under the uncomfortable itch of turning his back to the other two men, turning slowly he was determined not to show any weakness in front of his former friend and Tyrus's intimidating size. "I know you're aware my contract is up soon and your Aunt is not likely to renew it." Scowling at Ethan's smug expression he forced down the urge to punch him, "I love this business Ethan and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to remain in it."

"Smart of you to realize that Spud," clapping a hand on Spud's shoulder Ethan easily ignored how the smaller man tensed. Snapping his fingers at Tyrus he took the contract from him and handed it over, smiling as Spud's eyes immediately dropped to the papers, "I think you're find the terms are more than fair."

Reading quickly Spud was almost disappointed to find he couldn't disagree with Ethan's statement, the contract was fair, more money than he was currently making, built in raises, paid vacation and health benefits. His duties appeared to be much the same as before, assist with anything the Carters required and absolutely no mention of wrestling, which is what he'd been most worried about. Time to see exactly how much Ethan didn't want him to cash in the X-Division title.

"It is fair," tearing the page out of the notebook he'd been writing in Spud handed it to Ethan, raising a challenging eyebrow, "if you add these conditions I'll sign and you'll get your title shot."

Grabbing the piece of paper Ethan quickly scanned the two scrawled lines, first Spud was to remain as an active wrestler and second his work visa for the US was to be kept valid. Shoving the paper in his pocket he looked consideringly at the smaller man, he had rather expected a demand not to take orders from him or provide any form of in-ring assistance, seems he still had a habit of underestimating Spud. "I don't see any reason I can't get these approved."

"Good." Pulling his belt higher Spud straightened up to his full height, "I suggest you confirm that while time still remains. Because if I don't sign before the end of the night I _am_ cashing in this championship." He was undaunted by the glare Ethan shot at him, if nothing else the past months had made him immune to the other man's disapproval.

"Stay here," Ethan ordered, jaw clenching when Spud only shrugged back disinterestedly before flopping on the couch. Nodding to Tyrus he silently indicated for him to keep the smaller man in the room, it wouldn't do to let one of Spud's friends persuade him he was making a mistake. Time to get this situation finalized, the threat of Option C eliminated and Rockstar Spud back on his side.

Leaving the room Ethan dialed his Aunt and relayed Spud's demands exactly as written. As expected she couldn't find much objection to the rather simple conditions either, she didn't actually want him to take up his old duties in Nashville, keeping him busy wrestling would keep him out of her hair. Plus she could use him as a liaison for the staff at the arenas, to her bafflement Spud was actually well liked and would do quite well in that position. This plan of Ethan's might turn out cost-effective after all so she promised her rather anxious nephew she'd have the contract revised and faxed over immediately.

It took a nerve wracking twenty minutes for the new contract to arrive, every passing second counting down closer to the end of the show. The main event had already started before the fax machine spat out the important document. Walking back into his dressing room Ethan observed Spud curled up on the couch, clutching his belt much like a child would clutch a teddy bear. It was gratifying to see that sign of nerves, a small hint of the old Spud shining through before the smaller man caught him looking and straightened up. Tyrus was on his phone and he doubted the two men had talked at all in the time he'd been gone.

Holding out the still warm contract Ethan watched Spud skim through the revisions, relief an easy emotion to read when he hit the agreement to keep his work visa up to date. When Spud looked back up he silently held out a pen ready for him to sign.

Reaching out slowly Spud took the offered pen, eyes tracing over Ethan's familiar features he prayed he wouldn't regret letting this man back into his life. It had been painfully difficult cutting Ethan out the first time and he didn't think he could do it again if this all went wrong. Breathing out steadily he committed his life to a new path and scrawled his name on the dotted line.

"Welcome home Spud," holding out his hand Ethan was amused at how reluctantly Spud shook it. While he'd never admit it out loud he had missed the smaller man and all his ridiculous British ways.

"This doesn't make us friends again," swallowing as Ethan hung on fraction longer Spud couldn't help but note that this was the friendliest contact they'd had in months.

"No, perhaps not," shrugging off the slight sting those words caused Ethan rolled the contract up and carefully slid it inside his jacket, "but it does make us colleagues again. Tyrus, come say hello to our new ally." Not taking off his eyes off Spud he gestured the big man over, lips quirking in a half smile at Spud's grimace.

Moving closer Tyrus held out his hand to Spud who scowled and shook it with even more reluctance then he had Ethan's. "Don't ever manhandle me again," glaring up at the much larger man he warned stiffly.

"Don't screw with me and I'll resist the urge," Tyrus dryly offered in return.

"Deal," ignoring Ethan's amused grin Spud picked his belt up from the couch, utterly exhausted by the drama this night had thrown his way, "and now it's been a long day and I'd like to get back to the hotel."

"Yes, of course," smirking Ethan relished the next surprise he had for his former friend, "I'll expect you to move into our suite tomorrow," holding his hand up when Spud opened his mouth to disagree he took great glee in the smaller man's frustration. "As my employee it only makes sense for you to be close by."

"Your employee," eyes narrowing at Ethan's smugly satisfied expression Spud snorted, "last time I checked Dixie Carter was the President of TNA not you."

"True enough," shrugging carelessly Ethan gestured to Tyrus to gather their stuff together, smiling calmly in the face of Spud's mounting irritation. "But she has permanently assigned you to work directly with me, so that makes you mine."

"Bloody hell," muttering curses under his breathe Spud hated the way his pulse jumped at the other man's words. Steadying his voice he pointed a finger warningly at Ethan's chest, "the first time you ask me to get you coffee I will pour it all over your head."

Grinning at the threat delivered with all the with all the intimidation of a puppy trying to be mean Ethan held up his hands placating, "I consider myself duly warned. I'll expect you tomorrow Spud."

"Fine, tomorrow," unable to find the will to argue further and only wanting to get away Spud nodded in agreement, "send me a text with the room number." Pushing the door open he waved a careless hand in farewell, Ethan was obviously determined to mess with his life as much as possible and he was equally determined not to get upset, he could put up with Ethan's plans as long as he was able to keep doing what he loved.


	2. Friendship

Holding a pillow over his face Spud tried to block out the annoyingly persistent knock on his hotel room door until finally he was forced to give up on his plan to ignore the world. Grumbling he heaved himself off the couch. If this was Ethan with some routine request he swore he'd punch the big nosed git right in the face.

Throwing the door open he was greeted by Jeremy Borash's unsmiling face. The other man held up a case of beer and Spud sighed before gesturing him in, he suspected the following conversation wasn't going to be fun.

Collapsing back onto the couch Spud grabbed a beer, twisting the cap off and downing half the bottle in one go. "Alright go ahead," tilting his head back he stared up at the ceiling, "tell me what a bloody awful mistake I'm making."

"I think you're making a mistake," Jeremy obligingly repeated, taking a seat in the lone armchair and leaning forward. "EC3 has proven time and time again he can't be trusted."

"Don't you think I know that." Finishing off his first beer Spud set it down on the coffee table with an angry thunk and grabbed another.

"Why then Spud? Why accept the deal? Why risk working with a man who has humiliated and abused you for so long." Unable to understand Jeremy shrugged almost helplessly, "explain it to me."

"My contract is up soon," voice angry Spud pointed his bottle at JB, "and you know Dixie had no intention of renewing it." He pointedly waited while Jeremy reluctantly nodded his agreement. "I'd be forced to return to England then and I've worked too damn hard to get here."

Standing Spud paced furiously, his frustration and anger at the situation boiling over, "fourteen fucking years scrapping by JB, wrestling in any small half-assed promotion that would take me, of being told I'm not good enough, not big enough. I've sacrificed my body, my time, any attempt at a serious relationship." Slamming his fist against the wall he panted harshly, "I allowed myself to become someone I wasn't just to get ahead. Did everything I could to please everyone but myself. No more! I'll do what I need for me now and no one will push me around anymore." Finishing off the bottle to ease the dryness in his throat he focused on Jeremy's stunned face, "I'm not an underdog Jeremy, I'm Rockstar Spud and it's time I showed it."

"Spud," half pained Jeremy sighed in defeat and grabbed a beer, "I didn't know you felt like that. I do understand why you'd take the offer. But Spud … it's Ethan I'm really worried about," pausing delicately he tried to catch the other man's gaze, "I know how you feel about him."

"I feel he's a bloody wanker," frowning Spud was quick to interrupt, not liking where this was going, "a complete an utter asshole."

"Spud," leaning forward Jeremy sighed when his friend wouldn't meet his eyes, "you know what I mean. I _know_ how difficult it was for you when Ethan turned his back on your friendship. How much it hurt that the person you …"

"Stop right there," interrupting firmly Spud grabbed another beer to give his hands something to do, this was not a conversation he was going to have with anyone … ever. "Whatever I felt is in the past," he tried not to glare at Jeremy's doubtful expression, "I won't let myself to be used by Ethan or Dixie. I know what I'm getting into this time."

"Alright, alright," knowing he'd pushed things as far as he'd dared Jeremy held up his hands in surrender, "I'll support you in this Spud, no matter what." Smirking he couldn't help but laugh a little, "and knowing you from before Ethan won't know what hit him."

Grinning Spud finally settled back down on the couch, relieved JB was willing to support him in this, "too bloody right he won't." Sipping on his third beer he allowed the silence to soothe his temper. "I may need to crash in your room occasionally though, especially if you keep beer on hand."

Teasingly Jeremy raised an eyebrow, "one hotel room not enough for a Rockstar now?" He smirked when Spud rolled his eyes and tossed a pillow at him.

"Not when forced to share with Ethan Carter and Tyrus." Laughing for the first time in hours at Jeremy's appalled expression Spud relaxed back against the couch, "yeah, that's what I thought too."

Sighing Jeremy patted Spud sympathetically on the knee, "well you're welcome to crash on my couch whenever you need."

"Thanks Jeremy," lazily scratching the label off his bottle Spud did his best to shrug off his worries, "least he has Tyrus to keep him entertained these days." Meeting Jeremy's amused gaze he forced a smile and reached out to clink bottles, "here's to new opportunities." They spent the next few hours polishing off the remaining beer and catching up on each other's lives. It had been ages since he'd simply sat down to chat with a friend and he hadn't realized just how much his contract situation had been weighing on his mind until it had disappeared, leaving him feeling lighthearted and hopeful for the first time in months.

Waking up the next morning with a raging headache Spud nonetheless forced himself out of bed, while it was tempting to remain buried under a pile of blankets all day time was not going to wait for him to be ready to face living with Ethan Carter. After showering and popping some asprin he was left with plenty of time to pack his belongings before hitting the daily breakfast buffet.

Throwing the closet doors open Spud stared thoughtfully at the mass of colour that greeted him, although he enjoyed the reactions his suits invoked he had to admit the style was starting to grow stale. If he was going to allow more of his old self to show in the ring, perhaps it was time to change his outside image as well. Grabbing an empty shopping bag he ruthlessly pared down his wardrobe, every bowtie but his favourite rainbow one was tossed in, along with any suit that wasn't neutral in colour. In the end he was only left with jeans, one pair of black trousers and several white dress shirts. It was startling to realize just how pervasive his colourful outfits had become. Packing the few items he'd opted to keep he was unhappily aware he really would have to go shopping now. Well, he had intended to order new ring gear, might as well get it all done at the same time.

Taking one last quick scan of the room to make sure he had everything Spud headed out, luggage and bag of discarded clothing trailing behind him. Dropping his suitcase off at the front desk he checked out and inquired where to find the nearest clothing donation centre. In a stroke of good fortune the hotel donated left behind clothing about once a month and were gracious enough to add his items to the pile. With three major items checked off his list he decided to treat himself to a properly fattening pastry from his favourite café down the street instead of heading to the buffet. Spotting Ethan and Tyrus strolling in he knew he'd made the right decision, it was way too early in the day to be forced to deal with those two.

Ducking out before he was spotted Spud headed out to enjoy the last of his freedom. Breakfast ended up being just as delicious as he'd hoped, a flaky chocolate croissant and a leisurely cup of tea setting the tone for the rest of the morning. Ordering his new ring gear was the first stop, he'd chosen a simple design that would be ready in less than a week. Next up he hit the nearby mall to fill in his clothing gaps, getting several well-fitted t-shirts in deep, rich colours and a few sets of comfortable pants. Sunglasses and one sinfully tight leather jacket he couldn't resist later and his shopping was thankfully complete.

It was now past noon and he hurried back to the hotel, stopping by the front desk to add his purchases to his stored luggage so he didn't have to carry it around. With still no word from Ethan he might as well get a workout in before the entire day ended up being wasted. Grabbing his workout bag he hit the gym, allowing the rhythm of smoothly working muscles to burn all worries and stress from his mind, not willing to give up that sense of peace he pushed his body until he was ready to collapse. Finally calling a halt to the routine Spud was amazed to find hours had passed, it was no wonder he felt like a wet dishrag. A long cool shower, quick change of clothes and he felt more like himself, even if a hundred times more exhausted.

Checking his phone he saw there was finally a text from Ethan with the required room number and that a keycard was waiting for him at the front desk. Well timed since he was more than ready to call it a day, dropping his sweaty gear off with the hotel's laundry service he stopped by the in-house deli, ordering a turkey sandwich and a tea to go before grabbing his luggage and new key. Loaded down he carefully made his way up to his new home for the week. Hesitating in front of the door he briefly considered knocking before shrugging and using the key card.

Luckily for his peace of mind it didn't appear as if Ethan or Tyrus weren't in yet. Instantly relaxing Spud set his luggage down and looked around, not at all surprised by the sheer luxuriousness of the room. A white leather sectional sofa dominated the centre of the room, facing a marble fireplace with a big screen TV mounted above the mantel. Several armchairs lay scattered around, along with a large dining table tucked into one corner. Three doors led off the main room but he was too drained to bother checking them out.

Absolutely starving from his unusually long workout he sat down at the table and devoured his sandwich. Full and content he wandered over to the couch, sinking down into its ridiculously comfortable cushions he turned the TV on and kicked off his shoes, stretching out he slowly sipped on his tea while some random news station played in the background. Not even ten minutes later found him sound asleep, empty tea cup slipping from his fingers to land on the ground.

Entering their hotel room Tyrus held the door open for the man behind him. Ethan was still complaining about the horrible, unprofessional job the masseuse had done on his back and it was a struggle to keep his expression interested.

"I should have her fired," fuming Ethan tossed his phone and wallet onto the console table, nothing annoyed him more than receiving bad service.

"Sure, boss," barely paying attention Tyrus agreed out of sheer routine.

"Did you …" trailing off Ethan smiled at spotting Spud laid out on the couch, absolutely sound asleep. "Well looks like our new ally has made himself comfortable."

Stepping up Tyrus peered down at Spud with complete disinterest, "at least it appears he'll do what you tell him." Nodding at his boss he turned towards his room, "I'm going to hit the shower before supper."

"Sure, just don't take too long, I don't want to be late," grabbing the remote Ethan dropped down onto the couch, despite his best efforts it didn't take long for his attention to turn to Spud. The smaller man was sprawled out on his back, one arm dangling over the edge of the couch, lips parted as he breathed soft and steady. It had been a long time since he'd been in the position to observe Spud in such an unguarded moment, with his slim build and short blond hair Spud looked ridiculously young.

It was almost a shame he'd have to disturb him. Nudging Spud's foot Ethan watched in amusement as he barely twitched, poking harder he was rewarded this time with a muttered curse and Spud rolling into a ball. Grinning he leaned over and pinched Spud quite firmly on the side, grabbing the hand that irritably tried to bat him aside.

Swimming up through the layers of sleep Spud opened his eyes, blinking blearily up at Ethan Carter, "sir?" Not quite awake yet the old familiar title slipped out before he could stop it.

It wasn't just the word choice that had Ethan smiling; it was the unmistakable affection accompanying it. "Yes Spud," releasing the smaller man's wrist his smile turned a bit smug as Spud flushed in response before sitting up and straightening his clothes.

"I, ah, I didn't mean to fall asleep," shifting uncomfortably Spud flushed deeper as Ethan just continued to smile at him. Swallowing he stood and grabbed his empty cup, "so which room is mine? I'd like to get settled in and unpacked." Tossing his cup out he looked at the other man when he got no response, "Ethan?"

Standing Ethan stretched lazily and approached Spud, causally invading the shorter man's personal space, "I think I prefer when you call me sir, Spud."

"Really Ethan," rolling his eyes Spud fought not to let Ethan know how much his closeness made his pulse race. "I'll call you your majesty if you want but it doesn't mean a thing."

Tyrus's laugh broke the building electricity between them as they both looked over at the big man, grinning in amusement at them.

"Tyrus," hiding his relief at the interruption Spud finally took a needed step back. Gathering up his luggage he turned to Tyrus this time, determined to ignore Ethan and his stupidly attractive smile, "which one of these rooms is mine?"

"Middle one," still grinning Tyrus pointed towards the extra bedroom, perhaps having Spud around wouldn't be as annoying as he'd thought, not if he could rile the boss up that easily. "Will you be coming out to supper with us?"

Having decided the best tack to take when dealing with Tyrus would be politeness Spud withheld his laugh at the idea of sitting down to supper with these two men. "No, thank you Tyrus, I'll just unpack and settle in for the night."

Quickly assessing Spud's stubborn expression Ethan shrugged agreeably, there was no point in forcing him to come along. As long as he did what was required in the ring he could afford to allow Spud his space outside it. Sooner or later the other man's wariness would fade and he'd have his old friend back, after all no matter how tough he tried to act he knew Spud still cared. "Alright let's go Tyrus, I'm starving." Gathering up his wallet and phone he clapped Spud briefly on the shoulder as he passed by.

Wearily watching both men leave Spud could already tell Ethan was determined to get under his skin and the most annoying part was, it was working. A large part of him wanted to forgive Ethan, wanted to get back to the easy relationship they'd had until Dixie Carter went through that blasted table. Unfortunately Ethan had proven time after time he couldn't be trusted when things went bad, the risk in letting him back in now was just too damn high.

The rest of the week passed in a similar fashion, Spud spent his days avoiding the other two men as much as possible, between working out, running errands and visiting Jeremy he went back to his room only to sleep. Despite his fears though Tyrus hadn't tried to bully him once and Ethan was being surprisingly laid back, there had been no demands to take care of basic tasks, no getting coffee, or seeing to the laundry. Instead he was treated as a member of the team and he couldn't help but relax as the days passed peacefully. Leaving him increasingly confidant in his decision to join Team Carter, so much so he almost looked forward to seeing Ethan beat Kurt Angle.


	3. Title Match

It was nearing eleven when Spud finally rolled out of bed, for the first time this week he'd decided not to bother getting up painfully early in order to escape his roommates. Yawning and stretching, hair in complete disarray he stumbled out of his room, pausing briefly as both Ethan and Tyrus turned to stare at him.

"Good morning," shuffled closer awkwardly Spud was unsure if he'd be welcome to join the other two men at the dining table. Tyrus only grunted while Ethan waved lazily, a small but genuine smile on his face.

"Come join us Spud, there's plenty of food if you want some." Pushing the chair across from him back with his foot Ethan was satisfied when Spud hesitantly joined them. It was encouraging to see him for once not fleeing with some lame excuse.

"Thanks," sitting Spud couldn't help but smile in delight when Ethan nudged a teapot over to him. There was no doubt it had been ordered just for him as both men drank coffee, something inside him warmed at the gesture.

"We've been discussing my title opportunity later today," sipped his coffee Ethan watched indulgently as Spud poured a cup of tea and inhaled the fragrance before looking at him curiously. Time to see if Spud would truly be a team player.

"What about it?" Taking several slices of toast Spud looked over at Tyrus, "I guess you'll be at ringside?"

"Yes, he will." Ignoring the big man's huff of annoyance at his speaking for him Ethan pointed his fork at Spud, "and so will you."

Spud couldn't help laughing even though he'd half expected this request, "do you really think you'll need me when you have Tyrus to watch your back?" Lips twitching in a small smile he watched Ethan shift almost uneasily before answering.

Eying the hint of annoyance on Tyrus's face Ethan choose his words carefully, "naturally Tyrus is all the backup I need. However, I also wouldn't want to deprive you of the opportunity to see you made the right choice in not exercising Option C." Waggling his eyebrows he smirked arrogantly, "and of course of watch me win the World Heavy Weight championship up close and personal."

"Right, I wouldn't want to miss that," tone dry Spud rolled his eyes at Ethan's over-inflated ego, not that it wasn't sometimes justified. Still he'd known something like this would be expected when he'd signed the contract so there was only one answer, "I have no problem going out to the ring if you want me too."

"Excellent," content to have gotten what he wanted Ethan pushed back from the table, standing and pulling on his suit jacket, "Tyrus and I are heading out for a few hours. We'll be leaving for the arena at four o'clock and I expect you to be ready by then."

"Yes Ethan," murmuring dutifully Spud poured a second cup of tea, ignoring Ethan's rather smug smile. At the beginning of the week he'd have thought agreeing to Ethan's demands in any way, shape or form would have been unbearable but instead he'd found himself amused at the delight Ethan got out of it.

With the suite deserted Spud took full advantage, eating a leisurely breakfast and relaxing on the couch in his pjs. In the end it was only a promise to lunch with Jeremy that got him up and moving and only then after spending an indecent amount of time in the shower. Dressed casually in a pair of black jeans and a dark purple t-shirt he finally ventured outside into the already brutal mid-day heat.

Lunch with Jeremy ended up running late and it was almost four by the time he made it back to the hotel, perhaps it hadn't been the best idea to pick a restaurant on the other side of town. Unlocking the door he found Tyrus sitting on the couch, flipping through a magazine. Looking up the bigger man pointedly looked over at the clock before turning back to his reading material.

Ethan was nowhere in sight and Spud released a sigh of relief, he remembered vividly how nothing irritated the other man more than being kept waiting. Which considering he had no compunction about being late himself was rather hypocritical.

"About time you got back Spud," standing unnoticed in the doorway to his room Ethan snorted in unwilling amusement when the smaller man jumped and cursed. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it back on time."

"Sorry," flushing under Ethan's familiar look of disapproval Spud hated that the other man could still make him feel guilty, "I'll just grab my stuff." Rushing to his room he grabbed his bag containing the X-Division belt and new gear before hurrying out to join the other two men. Ethan was pacing by the door while Tyrus stood by stoically, holding the luggage.

"Let's go," scowling Ethan's irritation increased when Tyrus and Spud exchanged commiserating looks at his brisk tone, maybe it hadn't been his best idea to allow those two to work together.

Once they arrived at the arena Spud trailed a step behind the other two men, somewhat self-conscious to be seen in their company, very aware of the eyes and whispers following them all the way to Ethan's private locker room. Dropping his bag in the corner he flopped onto the couch with a sigh, it would take some time to get used to being treated like a turncoat. If there had been one good thing to come from his break with Ethan last year was the way it had opened opportunities to make new friends. Of course it figured most of those same friends would now drop him like a hot potato due to his re-association with the Carters.

Shortly after settling in Ethan left the room to discuss his upcoming match with his Aunt and Tyrus pulled out a book making it clear he didn't want to talk. Shrugging Spud turned to his phone to kill time before the show started, with the way people had been staring and whispering he had no desire to venture from the safety of Ethan's locker room.

An hour before the start of the show Ethan strolled back to his locker room not at all surprised to find that without his presence Spud and Tyrus were completely ignoring each other. "My match is first, I'm going to get ready," he informed them, amused when they looked up at him with identically curious gazes. Grabbing his duffle bag he paused next to Tyrus who had already gone back to his book, "you should change as well Tyrus."

"Sure boss," nodding in acknowledgement Tyrus reluctantly set aside his book, letting out an annoyed sigh only when Ethan left for the washroom, climbing to his feet he changed into his ring gear.

Hastily averting his gaze Spud turned his attention back to his phone, he had no desire to see even more of the bigger man than usual. Concentrating intently on blocking that vision out he flinched when a roll of tape was suddenly dropped in his lap. Looking up his eyes widened, pulse leaping, Ethan was standing inches from him dressed in his wrestling gear and it took all his self-control not to let gaze dip too low.

"Tape my wrists Spud," holding his arm out patiently Ethan wondered what possessed him to ask, this was a job he usually took care of himself but somehow it felt right to have Spud do it for such an important match.

"Sure," swallowing Spud had to stand to get a better angle for the task, making him very aware of Ethan's warmth and his clean, earthy scent. Biting his lip it was a struggle to keep his attention focused on wrapping the tape and not on all the bare skin on display. Carefully checking his work before moving onto the other hand and repeating the process he selfishly allowed himself the luxury of smoothing his fingers over Ethan's skin in the guise of making sure each layer was neat and straight.

"Thanks," coughing to clear the huskiness from his voice Ethan pulled away reluctantly and took a step back. Having Spud's attention focused on him with such care had been surprisingly enjoyable despite being an almost painful reminder of their old friendship.

Meeting Ethan's dark eyes Spud smiled, another layer of distrust chipped away at the honest expression of gratitude. "You're welcome."

"Alright, everyone ready?" Briskly clapping his hands Ethan broke the warm moment, turning to look at Tyrus who simply nodded. "Well then let's go. Time for me to fulfill my destiny and become the new heavy weight champion."

Following the other two men out the door and down to the gorilla position Spud stood out of the way when Dixie appeared to wish her nephew good luck, he had no desire to interact with the woman who helped make his life miserable for so long. It was the ten-minute countdown until the match when Ethan sent Tyrus off for a bottle of water and after debating briefly with himself Spud approached the pacing man.

"Ethan," laying a hand on Ethan's arm Spud stopped him and pulled him over to a slightly less crowded corner, "good luck out there, I hope you win." Tightening his grip he found it surprisingly satisfying to admit he wanted the other man to win.

"I bet you didn't imagine you would be saying that to me at the beginning of the week," chuckling affectionately Ethan met Spud's warm blue eyes, seeing in them the genuine and honest wish for him to win. Gently smoothing a strand of hair off of Spud's forehead he pulled the smaller man in against his side, smirking as his expression slid to startled surprise at his actions. It had been such a long time since they'd been this close and not at odds that he'd forgotten how perfectly Spud fit beside him.

"No, I didn't," allowing himself to enjoy being close to the other man Spud relaxed against Ethan's solid warmth, reluctantly pulling away when Tyrus returned.

The remaining few minutes were spent in silence waiting for their music cue, Ethan was out first to the expected boo's from the crowd, meeting Tyrus's eyes Spud took a deep breath and followed the big man out. Even anticipating it he flinched slightly as the jeers increased in volume once the crowd caught sight of him walking beside Tyrus. Resolutely putting the reaction out of mind he pasted on his most arrogant expression and strutted confidently down to the ring.

Sticking near the steel steps Spud watched Kurt Angle come down the ramp and climb into the ring, looking worrying unconcerned about potentially losing the World Heavy Weight championship belt. With the ring of a bell the match started in the unusually aggressive fashion, neither Ethan nor Kurt having any love for each other.

Trading blows and counter holds in an increasingly difficult dance to match Angle's superior experience Ethan avoided the Ankle Lock on multiple occasions, frustrated when Kurt equally managed to dodge his finishing move. Taking advantage of Tyrus tripping the other man he hit a DDT so vicious Kurt only kicked out at the last moment.

Biting his knuckle Spud was dismayed to see the momentum turn against Ethan, Angle finally managing to sink in the Ankle Lock near his corner. Once it was clear Ethan wouldn't make it to the ropes before being forced to tap, after a brief struggle with his conscience he approached the apron and reached out as Tyrus distracted the ref. Grabbing Ethan's extended arm he pulled just enough so that the other man could get loose.

Backing away Spud breathed out in relief as Ethan visibly collected himself and made a comeback, Angle now on the defensive against a series of punishing forearms and kicks. After two brutal splashes in the corner Ethan caught a dazed Kurt with the one percenter, leaving the Olympic gold medalist lying limp in the middle of the ring.

Grinning in excitement Spud knew the match was won, gaze ripped from Ethan's triumphant smile when the roar of the crowd amped up. Annoyed at the distraction he turned towards the ramp, barely catching a glimpse of the steel chair that struck him heavily across the temple and sent him crumpling to the ground in a red hot blaze of agony.

Sprawled on the ground Spud dimly heard the sound of steel meeting flesh again to the cheers of the crowd as the bell rang signaling the end of the match. Painfully rolling over he could just make out Tyrus chasing Ken Anderson out of the ring, Ethan slumped in one corner and the ref handing the championship belt back to Kurt before his vision faded out again.

Cursing and clutching his throbbing back Ethan glared viciously at the retreating Anderson as Jeremy Borash announced him the winner due to a disqualification and Kurt Angle _still_ the Heavy Weight Champion. It was only on straightening up that he spotted Spud lying crumpled outside the ring, a heavy surge of fear stealing his breath.

Shoving the ref away Ethan rolled out of the ring and dropped to his knees next to the smaller man's limp body, heart racing he tentatively reached out to brush his hand over Spud's temple. Swallowing at the nasty bruise already forming he breathed out a shuddering sigh of relief when Spud opened his eyes with a low groan and tried to sit up, "are you okay tiger?" Holding back a wince as his old nickname slipped out he helped Spud upright against his better judgment, keeping an eagle eye on the smaller man's much too pale face.

"I'm fine," slurring slightly and swallowing down a wave of nausea Spud swayed against Ethan, grateful for the bigger man's steady support … his head felt like it would fall off if he moved too quickly. Spotting the ref approaching he waved him off and looked up at Ethan pleadingly through eyes that couldn't quite focus, "please, can we just get out of here?" The noise from the still raucous crowd was like nails on a chalkboard to his pounding head.

Frowning Ethan turned to look at Tyrus who nodded in agreement. "Sure Spud," throwing one last glance back at Angle who was holding up the belt to the cheering crowd he pulled Spud's arm across his shoulder and helped him stumble up the ramp and back to the dressing room. Despite Spud's repeated attempts at reassurance he knew he must have been feeling terrible when he didn't protest the help.

"Should I get a Doctor?" Eying Spud's pale, sweaty face Tyrus offered once they were safely back in their locker room, surprised by his own concern.

"Yes," overriding Spud's automatic protest Ethan nodded gratefully to Tyrus, who immediately left the room. Turning his attention back to Spud he matched the smaller man's glare with one of his own, "you were hit in the head with a steel chair, you are going to sit on that couch and not move a muscle until the Doctor verifies you are not seriously injured."

Huffing Spud relented in the face of Ethan's concern and sank down onto the couch, in truth he was grateful, away from the ring and crowd he could admit he felt bloody awful. Leaning back he blearily looked up at the other man, "I'm sorry you didn't win the title Ethan."

Stepping closer Ethan gently tilted Spud's head to the side to better examine the damage, "thank you." Delicately trailing his fingers along the edges of the colourful bruise on Spud's temple he smiled when the smaller man leaned ever so slightly into his touch, "you don't need to worry though, I'm positive I'll get another shot at Kurt Angle. After I make Anderson regret interfering in my match."

Dropping his hand as Tyrus came back with the Doctor in tow Ethan backed away, watching as he immediately started checking Spud's responses. Waiting only long enough to be confident Spud was in good hands he eased out of the room to find his Aunt, itching to make sure Anderson wasn't going to get away with costing him the World Heavy Weight Championship and perhaps even more than that, pay for daring to hurt a member of his entourage. He determinedly ignored the little voice telling him he wouldn't be as angry if Tyrus had been the one hurt.

Finding his Aunt and securing another opportunity took very little effort as she'd already been looking for him. Partially in concern about what he might do later she'd also given him and his team the rest of the night off to recover to which he gave only a token protest. After the hit Spud had taken heading back to the peace and quiet of their hotel suite sounded like a great idea.

Back in the locker room Ethan wasn't sure to be relieved or not to find the Doctor had left, Spud was at least stretched out on the couch, bag of ice pressed against his face while Tyrus packed up their belongings. "How is he?" He kept his voice quiet in an effort not to disturb Spud.

"Doc said he'll be fine, no concussion. Just needs some rest." Closing the suitcase Tyrus smirked over at Spud, "for a little guy he sure has a hard head."

"Thanks," tone dry Spud shifted the ice pack so he could peer at the other two men. "I told you I was fine."

Walking over Ethan squeezed Spud's shoulder, smiling reassuringly as he moved the bag of ice enough to look up at him, pain and exhaustion clear on his face not matter how he tried to hide it. "Aunt D has given us the rest of the night off. I'm going to take a quick shower, we'll be back at the hotel within half an hour," grabbing his bag he ducked into the bathroom.

Showering off the sweat and grime Ethan dressed in record time, collecting his belongings he tossed it all back in his bag uncaring for neatness. Entering the main room he was pleased to see the other two men ready to leave, Tyrus in an unexpected thoughtful gesture was carrying both his and Spud's gear.

"Let's go," settling his hand on Spud's shoulder Ethan led them out, eager to leave before something came up. Luck was with them, no one got tried to stop them for an interview and within the half hour he'd promised they were back at the hotel.

Organizing his troops Ethan sent Tyrus out to get some food and forced Spud to sit on the couch with a fresh ice pack, much to the smaller man's grumbles. Heading to his room he changed into more comfortable clothes, in that time Tyrus had come back, bearing a multitude of sandwiches from the hotel's deli. Spreading it all out on the dining table the food was practically inhaled by the three starving men.

At last fed, comfortable and calm Ethan lounged back on the couch as Tyrus and Spud left to change, idly pulling out his phone he replied to the few texts he'd gotten, including one from Aunt D checking in on him. Tyrus was the first to rejoin him, settling into his usual corner and taking up a significant portion of the available space. As the last man out Spud was left with the choice between sitting too close to Tyrus or too close to Ethan, in the end choosing Ethan, more comfortable with his ex-best friend than the man who had only ever bullied him.

"Shall I put on a movie boss?" Remote in hand Tyrus was already flipping through channels in an effort to find something tolerable.

"Sure," dropping his phone on the coffee table Ethan stretched his arm along the back of the couch, "find something with some action." Concerned at the pinch of pain pulling Spud's mouth into a frown he gently nudged his shoulder, "how's your head doing?"

"It's okay, just a headache," stifling a yawn Spud rested his head the couch, hiding his pleasure at the show of concern from Ethan behind his hand. "I took some aspirin."

"Good," smiling Ethan shifted so he could lightly brush his fingers through the soft thickness of Spud's hair, aimlessly watching the movie Tyrus found his mind strayed to the various ways he was going to punish Anderson. It was half way through the movie that a warm weight settled against his chest, looking down he found Spud had fallen asleep and slid sideways.

Ignoring Tyrus's amused look Ethan carefully maneuvered Spud into a more comfortable position, curling his free arm protectively around the smaller man's waist he subtly nuzzled into Spud's hair, breathing in the familiar citrus scent of his shampoo. It was only now with the smaller man sleeping so trustingly against him he could admit how much he'd missed this, missed the easy connection they'd made and how effortlessly Spud had fit into his life. Tightening his grip he promised this time he wouldn't allow his ego and temper to ruin things.


	4. Rescue

The smell of smoke drifted languidly through the dark apartment, silver grey tendrils weaving into every room like silent ghosts. The alarms that normally would have been stridently blaring the danger had failed long ago due to faulty wiring. It was the people on the first floor of the building that finally raised the alarm, frantic calls going out to the local fire department as the blaze flickered and leapt up the outside walls, devouring the structure and sending plumes of black smoke billowing into the early morning air. By the time the uproar of screams and sirens reached Spud it was almost too late, smoke had engulfed his small apartment, a deadly fog that hung menacingly in the still air.

Choking and coughing on the deadly air Spud rolled out of bed, falling to his knees he struggled to understand what was happening, the acrid taste of smoke filled his mouth and nose, clogging his lungs and making it painful to breath. Staying low, as he'd been taught so long ago he struggled to draw in a lungful of cleaner air as he crawled into the bathroom and wet a facecloth. Covering his mouth and nose his head started to clear from the daze he'd awoken in, leaving him very aware there was no room to let the panic and fear flooding his body takeover. Crouching he ran towards the front door, snatching his wallet and cellphone from the console table almost as an afterthought he stuffed them in the pocket of his shorts.

Touching the door knob and finding it blessedly still cool he swung the door open, the hallway was flooded with dense smoke and he could hear the distant roar of fire. Shoving his fear down Spud took a deep a breath as he dared, eyes already stinging he fumbled his way to the stairway, dizzy and half-blind the stairs wavered like a mirage under his feet. Staggering out of a side entrance he greedily sucked in lungful's of clean air as his knees finally gave out, the rough gravel sidewalk scraping his bare legs.

A fireman found him not three minutes later, pulling him further away from the compromised building and half carrying him to one of several waiting ambulances. Despite his protests and crowded in with several of his neighbours looking as shocked as he felt they were all transported to the hospital, where after a battery of tests that left him exhausted he was admitted for observation no matter how much he argued he was fine.

It was mid-day by the time he learned his entire apartment complex had burned to the ground, one of the nurses commenting it was a miracle no one had died when she thought she was out of earshot. Huddling further under his pile of blankets on the narrow, uncomfortable hospital bed Spud wanted nothing more than to ignore reality, ignore the fact he only had a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt to his name. The one bright spot was he had his phone and more importantly his wallet, trying to replace his identification and credit cards before he had to fly back to Orlando would have been a nightmare.

As much as he hated to admit it he really would need to call someone, his parents were too far away to really help and plus he didn't want to bother them; his father had only retired last month after a lifetime of hard work. Jeremy had his own family to take care of and depressingly there was no one else he was close enough with to intrude on. Unbidden the memory of how Ethan had taken care of him after Anderson had smashed him in the head sprang to mind. Maybe it would be worth the risk of trusting Ethan again, of letting him even further back into his life.

Relaxing by the pool, drink in hand Ethan almost ignored his phone when it buzzed, only the Nashville area code attracting his attention, smiling as he recognized Spud's number. It had only been a few days since they'd all parted ways, but he'd found himself already missing the other man.

"Spud," leaning back into the lounge chair Ethan teased lightly, "I didn't expect to hear from you so soon."

"Ethan," Spud's voice was raspy and he could tell right away something was wrong.

Sitting forward Ethan carefully set his drink aside, a surge of worry focusing his attention to the other man's hoarse breathing, "what's wrong Spud?"

"There, there was a fire at my apartment building," uncertain of his welcome Spud wavered over his words, "I'm sorry for bothering you, I ..."

Fear quickening his pulse Ethan interrupted, "are you hurt?" Fingers tight on the phone he held his breath waiting for the answer.

"No, I'm not hurt," pausing to cough Spud cursed the wheeze in his voice. "The Doctor is concerned I might have inhaled too much smoke."

"Doctor? Where are you right now?" Striding into the house Ethan jammed the phone between his ear and shoulder, hastily stuffing clothes into a backpack. Spud may not have asked but he had no intention of allowing him to deal with this situation alone.

"At the Hospital," a flicker of a smile crossed his face, Spud's annoyance was clear even over the phone, "they won't release me yet. I, I need your help Ethan, I lost everything," there was a hitch in his voice, "I don't even have any shoes."

Closing his eyes Ethan forced a reassuring tone, "alright Spud, don't worry. I'll be there in a few hours. Call me if anything changes." Hanging up once Spud agreed he immediately dialed his father and got permission to make use of their private jet for a trip to Nashville. It was only after he had changed into more suitable clothes that he remembered Spud had left a case with him for safekeeping. Grabbing it he quickly rifled through the contents, noting in relief that it contained the X-Division belt, he had no doubt Aunt D would have taken the cost of replacing it out of Spud's salary.

Alongside the belt was Spud's wrestling gear, a leather jacket, jogging pants, various odds and ends and a pair of sneakers. Well at least he could solve one of Spud's immediate problems, throwing the shoes in with his own clothes he called his private car service to take him to the airport.

The flight to Nashville was barely an hour and by the time the plane landed another car service was waiting to take him to the hospital. He had briefly considered calling Aunt D while in route but ultimately decided against it, not sure if he wanted to know what her response would be to Spud's plight.

Pushing his way through the crowded hospital entrance Ethan approached the busy receptionist, "excuse me, can you tell me what room James Curtin is in?" He struggled to keep his impatience in check as the woman slowly and methodically checked her records.

"Mr. Curtin is in room 318 Wing B on the third floor," she finally responded without even looking up. Muttering a quick thank you Ethan swiftly made his way up the stairs. Closing in on the right room he could hear Spud's voice raised in frustration.

"I'm perfectly fine," protesting for what had to be the third time Spud was forced to break off, coughing so violently it was a struggle to catch his breath. He didn't need to look up to know he had no chance of convincing the Doctor to release him now.

"I'm sorry Mr. Curtin, I'm afraid you can't leave without someone to monitor you for the next twenty-four hours, smoke inhalation can have dangerous side effects if not caught in time."

Pushing the door open Ethan let out a pained breath, Spud was sitting on a hospital bed looking pale and exhausted, practically lost in a sea of blankets his normally shining blond hair was limp and dirty with soot. Dressed in scrubs that were much too big for him Spud triggered every protective urge he had ever possessed.

"Spud," completely ignoring the Doctor, who had the presence of mind to quietly slip from the room, Ethan tried to smile encouragingly despite his worry as Spud looked up at him with undisguised relief.

"Ethan? I didn't expect you so soon," lips parting Spud was caught off guard by the burst of relief as Ethan laid a reassuring hand on his shoulder and squeezed. Smiling weakly he straightened up from his hunched position and leaned towards the other man, the stress from the last few nightmare hours fading away under the warm rush of affection.

Not even trying to resist the urge to comfort Ethan brushed his fingers through Spud's hair, rubbing soothing circles over his scalp as the smaller man leaned further into him. "Dad lent me the plane, I got here as soon as I could."

"I'm sorry to drag you all the way here," letting his head rest fully against Ethan's chest Spud relaxed into the other man's solid strength, surrounded by the comforting scent of sandalwood from Ethan's expensive after shave.

"Have you ever known me to do something I didn't want to do Spud," smiling as Spud shook his head weakly Ethan continued to gently run his fingers through his hair and down his neck. Despite the unpleasant smell of smoke hovering in the air he took pleasure in the way Spud melted trustingly under his hands, "can you tell me what happened?"

"There was a fire at my apartment building, it was only sheer luck I escaped in time." Trembling at the memory of waking up choking and gasping to breath Spud curled his fingers into Ethan's shirt, calming as the gentle strokes through his hair continued, "the entire building burned down to the ground."

Pulling the smaller man into a hug Ethan simply held on until Spud finally pulled away with a weak smile. Meeting the other man's exhausted and blood shot eyes he needed to know, "are you hurt?"

Groaning in frustration Spud scrubbed his hands through his hair, "I'm fine but they won't let me go without supervision." Digging his fingers into the scratchy hospital blanket he sighed, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of obstacles facing him, "not that I have anywhere to go … or shoes."

"Well that's one problem I can solve at least," rummaging through the bag he'd brought Ethan pulled out Spud's sneakers and triumphantly handed them over to the startled man. "You left your gear with me."

"I, I'd forgotten," clutching the sneakers Spud raised his eyes to Ethan's pleased smile, feeling a weight lift from him, "that means my belt is safe too." Laughing he pressed a shaking hand against his stinging eyes, "thank god." Breath catching, he fought off a cough, gratefully taking a sip from the glass of water Ethan all but shoved in his hands.

Worried by the violence of the cough Ethan squeezed Spud's shoulder to get his attention, "I'm going to talk to the Doctor, see if I can't spring you from this place." At Spud's nod he ducked out of the room and scanned the hallway, spotting the man that had been in the room when he first entered down by the nurse's station. Approaching he cleared his throat until the Doctor turned and looked at him.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes, Doctor …" trailing off Ethan raised an eyebrow and waited pointedly.

"Oh, sorry," smiling ruefully the other man held out his hand, "Dr. Ramen."

"Dr. Ramen, I'm Ethan Carter," shaking his hand briefly Ethan got straight to the point, "I'm here for James Curtin, the man in room 318. I'd like to know if the cough he has is normal and when he can be released."

"I'm afraid I wouldn't feel comfortable releasing Mr. Curtin unless I was assured someone can monitor him for the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours." Dr. Ramen fiddled with his pen absently. "As for his cough it's perfectly normal and to be expected. It should die down over the next day or two as long as he rests and drinks plenty of fluids."

"James will be staying with me for the foreseeable future, I'll keep a close eye on him." Reassured he could handle Spud's cough Ethan hoped the Doctor was willing to be reasonable, he really didn't want to have to bribe him if he didn't have to.

Grabbing the chart one of the nurses held out to him Dr. Ramen smiled, "that's excellent news, I know how much Mr. Curtin wants to leave. I'll fill out these release papers and be in to see you and Mr. Curtin shortly."

"Thank you, Doctor." Nodding in satisfaction Ethan hurried back to Spud, pleased to see the other man looking more cheerful than when he'd first arrived. "Good news Spud, your Doctor has agreed to release you."

"About bloody time," forcing a smile Spud looked out the window at the darkening sky, trying to hide his sudden anxiety, "I, uh, I guess I'll go to a hotel until I can find another apartment."

Leaning against the wall Ethan hesitated, feeling a brief prick of fear at the possibility of being rejected, "why don't you stay with me? I have plenty of room." The offer hung between them, heavy and momentous it signified a potential shift in their relationship, the last time they'd lived together had been the few months Spud had spent at his Aunt's home, when they'd been best friends.

"I …" touched by the unexpected offer Spud was torn between the desire to say yes and the fear of what might happen if he did. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother."

Releasing the breath he'd been holding Ethan shook his head with a slight smile, "when have you ever been a bother, Spud?"

"I think your Aunt would disagree with that," tone dry Spud felt bad at Ethan's grimace, waving off the start of an apology he abruptly decided since the fire had taken everything it was about bloody time to do what he wanted and damn the consequences. "Thank you, Ethan. I promise I'll find a new place right away."

"There's no hurry, my house is big enough for both of us," pleased by Spud's easy acceptance when he'd thought he would need to fight to get him to agree Ethan impulsively reached out and pulled the smaller man into a hug. "Thank you for trusting me enough to ask for help."

Pulling back when the door opened Ethan's gaze lingered on the warmth in Spud's eyes, only looking away when the Doctor entered the room, chart in hand and interrupting whatever Spud's reply would have been.

"Mr. Curtin, I have your release papers here to sign." Handing the clipboard over to the eager man Dr. Ramen added, "if your cough worsens or you have difficulty in breathing I want you to come back to the hospital right away." The warning was stern and Ethan made a note to monitor Spud closely over the next few days.

"Is it safe to fly?" Ethan questioned as Spud handed the signed papers back, already planning on where they'd stay in case the answer was negative.

"Flying is perfectly safe," pleased to see it looked like his patient was in good hands Dr. Ramen smiled briefly at both men. "You can leave at any time Mr. Curtin, please don't hesitate to call me if you have any questions."

"Yes, Sir," hopping off the bed Spud shook the Doctor's hand, trying to not let his impatience show, "thank you for all your help."

"You're most welcome Mr. Curtin," with a friendly nod, mind already moving on to his next patient Dr. Ramen left the room.

Shoving his feet into his sneakers Spud rolled up the hem on his pants so he wouldn't trip on the extra length, huffing at Ethan's amusement, "let's get out of here." Shaking his head he shoved the grinning man out the door, double checking his cellphone and wallet were still firmly in the pocket of the scrubs the hospital had given him.

The trip out of the building was quick and painless, stepping outside Spud took in a deep breath of the sweetly scented evening air, ignoring the sideways stares at his attire he followed Ethan over to a waiting car. Sliding into the spacious back seat it was only now in the enclosed space that he realized how much he stank of stale smoke. "I need a shower," grimacing at the smell he glanced apologetically over at Ethan who just waved it aside and rolled the windows down before directing the driver to take them to the airport.

"Don't worry about it Spud, it's not so bad," squeezing Spud's knee at his doubtful look Ethan pulled out his phone to give him a moment of privacy to relax in the peace and quiet of the car. Scrolling through his missed texts he frowned at one from Aunt D asking if he would be dropping by while in Nashville. God knows how she even found out he was in town, quickly he sent back a reply that he'd already left, hoping she wouldn't bother to inquire further.

Resting his head against the door Spud closed his eyes to enjoy the cool breeze on his face through the open windows. Fighting to stay awake he lazily turned his head just enough to glance over at Ethan, struck once again by the sense of security the bigger man provided to his uncertain future. "Will my lack of passport cause any problems?"

"No, it'll be fine," smirking Ethan flicked an imaginary piece of lint off his shoulder, "private jet remember, one of the benefits of being filthy rich." He laughed when Spud rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed, he'd always been charmed by the smaller man's complete lack of envy or awe towards his wealth. It was a stark contrast to most people's reaction when they learned how much money he had.

The flight back to Florida was quiet, Spud had fallen fast asleep the moment they'd taken off and for the first half hour Ethan found himself watching him, taking note of every hitch in his breathing and every cough. Once assured Spud wasn't going to suddenly start choking he turned his attention back to his phone, sending a text to get his lawyer started on the task of procuring a replacement passport for Spud. The rest of the hour slipped away, Spud waking just before the plane landed in Boca Raton, with his private car waiting for them it was only short time later that he was ushering Spud into his house.

"Welcome home, Spud," taking in the air of exhaustion hanging over the other man despite his nap Ethan decided to put off the full tour until later, guiding Spud down the hall. "There are several guest rooms but I believe you'll enjoy this one the most." Pushing open the door on the largest of his spare rooms he gestured Spud in, the warm colours and comfortable furniture gave the room a cozy and welcoming feel.

Taking in the wide windows and massive bed that was easily double the size of his old one Spud turned to Ethan with a grateful smile, "tts great Ethan, thank you." Running a hand over the lush silk bedding he wanted nothing more than to fall on it and sleep for the next week, but the stench from his hair and skin was getting unbearable. "I'd really like to take a shower," ruefully he picked at his scrubs, "but I don't really have a change of clothes."

"You left a pair of jogging pants in with your gear and I think I could manage to find a shirt to fit you," eyeing the smaller man's doubtful look Ethan's lips quirked into an amused half smile, "well maybe not fit, clean at least. Towels are under the sink, I'll leave the clothes on the bed."

Rolling his eyes at Ethan's gentle teasing Spud huffed out a small laugh and waved the other man off. Entering the bathroom in a slightly more cheerful frame of mind he turned on the shower, standing under the massaging jets with a groan of pure relief. After an indulgent moment he scrubbed himself clean, remaining under the hot water until his skin wrinkled and his stomach growled.

Drying off with quite possibly the most luxurious towel he'd ever touched Spud wrapped one securely around his waist and ventured out into the bedroom. The clothes Ethan had promised were laying on the bed. His jogging pants while a little ragged fit, the shirt however … sighing he could only laugh, the shirt made him look like a kid playing dress up.

Leaving his new room Spud followed the delicious smell of fresh pizza wafting through the house, finding Ethan looking very out of place in the spotless large kitchen. Joining him at the dining table he ignored the other man's amused glance at his outfit.

"Dig in, Spud," pushing the box closer to the smaller man Ethan took a bite out of his own slice, "I figured you must be starved by now."

"Yes, Sir," biting his tongue Spud darted a quick look up at Ethan, hastily correcting himself, "I mean Ethan." Flushing he started eating, hoping Ethan hadn't noticed his slip.

"I don't mind you know," meeting Spud's wary gaze Ethan shrugged slightly, "if you call me Sir that is. Despite my teasing last week I know you don't mean it subserviently." Smiling gently as Spud's blue eyes widened, he wisely changed the subject. "If you're not too tired how about I show you around when we're finished?"

Caught by the affection in Ethan's deep brown eyes Spud could only nod wordlessly, not knowing what he would say if he dared open his mouth. It was getting difficult to resist falling back into the easy trusting friendship they'd once had, especially with Ethan being so thoughtful and kind. With the ease of long practice he ignored the little voice in the back of his mind that chimed up it wasn't just friendship he wanted from the other man … it never had been.

Once the pizza was finished Spud readily followed Ethan as he proudly showed off his home. Each room was effortlessly elegant without being over the top with extravagance, a welcome change from the Carter Estate in Nashville and certainly not what he'd expected from Ethan's house.

"Just one last room," Ethan murmured, this was the one part of the house he was most proud of and it had taken a lot amount of money and time to make it perfect. Opening the door to the basement he ushered Spud down first, flicking the lights on as he followed.

Stopping at the edge of the room Spud stared ahead of him in disbelief, "you, you have a wrestling ring."

Smirking Ethan slid an arm around Spud's shoulders as they both took in the full sized ring gleaming under the bright lights. "You don't achieve my level of awesomeness by not practicing Spud."

Rolling his eyes Spud elbowed Ethan in the ribs teasingly, "and you couldn't just go to a gym somewhere."

"Of course not," turning Spud to face the other side of the room Ethan smiled as his eyes widened, "besides I have a gym as well."

"I don't even know why I'm surprised," smothering a yawn Spud nodded to the ring, carefully keeping the sting of jealousy out of his voice, "I suppose you and Tyrus have made good use of it then."

Ethan shrugged nonchalantly, "Tyrus has never been in my home before." Ignoring Spud's look of surprise he led the smaller man back upstairs, "why don't you get some sleep Spud, it's been a long day."

"That's an understatement," pausing by the door to his room Spud looked up at Ethan shyly, shrouded by the dimly intimate lighting he was overwhelmed as the emotions of the day pressed in on him. "Thank you for …" voice shaky he searched for the right words, "… for rescuing me Ethan. I don't know what I would have done." Pressing a hand against his eyes he fought back tears as the reality of how much he'd lost crashed in on him.

"Spud," pained Ethan pulled Spud into his arms, heart aching at the despair threading the other mans words. Nuzzling against Spud's hair he breathed in the clean scent, no longer marred by the stench of smoke and ash. "It's going to be okay," murmuring softly he rubbed circles on Spud's back, feeling the hot brush of tears against his shirt as Spud clutched him desperately.

"I lost everything," safe in the warm comfort of Ethan's embrace Spud finally let the tears he'd been fighting all day out, crying for every irreplaceable possession lost in the fire. "So stupid," pulling back he wiped the moisture from his eyes, embarrassed at his loss of control.

Keeping a steadying hand on Spud's arm Ethan gave the other man room to collect himself, "it's not stupid to be upset Spud. I can't pretend to know what you're going through but I want you to know you can count on my help." While it may not be the best timing he had to reassure Spud he had nothing to worry about in trusting him, that he had no intention of ruining this second chance. "It's taken far too long for me to admit this Spud but I need you to know that I'm sorry for how I treated you in the past. It's not an excuse but I went crazy for a while and when I realized the consequences of my actions it was just …" sighing he shifted uncomfortably under the weight of his own regret, "just too late. It won't happen again Spud; I want us to be friends. I want you to feel safe here."

"You," glaring through the remaining tears, Spud punched Ethan hard on the arm, "were a complete wanker … still are most days but …" he was tired of fighting the uphill battle against his feelings for this man. It was time to let go of the past and build a new life, quite literally on the ashes of his old one. " … I accept your apology, I want to be friends again as well." Grunting he was dragged of his feet when Ethan pulled him into a bear hug, unable to help but laugh at the other man's delighted smile.

"Sorry," clearing his throat Ethan released Spud, glad the darkness hid the blush creeping up his face. "Well enough of this sappy stuff. Time to get to bed, we have a busy day tomorrow."

"Right, good night Ethan." Ducking as Ethan tried to mess up his hair he shoved the other man playfully. "Jerk."

"Night Spud," waiting until the guest room door had closed Ethan moved away, tidying the kitchen to give himself a moment to recover from the emotional impact of the last few hours, of finally reconnecting with Spud even though it came about through such awful circumstances. Turning off the lights and locking up he headed to bed, it might still be early but he was exhausted.


	5. Reconnecting

Morning dawned in a beautiful array of stunning pinks and reds fading to the palest of light blues, a sight Ethan was only awake to see due to his fifth trip to check on Spud. The doctor's warning about the effects of smoke inhalation had stayed at the back of his mind and he'd found himself waking at odd intervals, unable to fall back asleep until he'd checked in on the other man. Thankfully each time he'd found Spud resting comfortably and breathing easily. Easing the door open he peeked in, usually he paused just long enough to listen for any signs of distress but this time he winced when Spud called out to him.

"Why are you lurking outside my room?" Blinking blearily as Ethan opened the door further Spud stifled a yawn and sat up, amusement tugging at the corners of his lips when the other man shuffled awkwardly.

Crossing his arms defensively Ethan leaned against the door jam, "your Doctor said you needed to be monitored for signs of distress, so I've been keeping an eye out."

Mouth opening and closing a few times Spud stared at Ethan's half-embarrassed expression in wonder, "how many times have you checked up on me?"

"This will be the fifth," shrugging as if it was perfectly normal for him to get up repeatedly instead of sleeping Ethan carefully didn't meet Spud's eyes, "it's no big deal."

Smiling Spud felt a rush of affection at Ethan's concern, especially since he knew how much the other man hated to be awake before noon. "It is a big deal, thank you Ethan." Shifting over he patted the other side of the bed before he could think better of it, "why don't you join me, you can't have gotten much sleep?"

"That's …" pausing Ethan rubbed his eyes, in truth he was almost as tired now as when he first went to bed and it wasn't like they hadn't shared a bed before, "that's a good idea, thanks Spud." Sliding into bed his body immediately relaxed, the part of his mind that had been on full alert finally shutting off now that Spud was within touching distance.

"No problem mate," watching Ethan settle in Spud silently appreciated the way the dim light played over his muscles, highlighting dips and curves he ached to touch. Resolutely rolling over he faced the other direction before he could give into temptation, lulled by the comforting sound of Ethan's breathing sleep swiftly claimed him.

The rest of the morning passed in slow drowsy hours as the light and heat gradually built and grew stronger. Groaning Ethan tried to kick the blankets off, only to be met with a sleepy protest, blinking an eye open he flushed at how intimately he was plastered against Spud's back, right arm tucked around the smaller man's chest, palm resting over a reassuringly strong and steady heartbeat. Carefully and with great care he managed to ease away without waking Spud, feeling an immediate pang at the loss of the smaller man's warmth and solidness, cuddling was not something he usually indulged in. Standing and stretching he forcefully pushed away all thoughts about how good it felt to wake up with Spud in his arms.

Showering and dressing he headed out to his unofficial office by the pool, enjoying the early morning sun on his skin while he took care of business. His lawyer would be out later to deal with some necessary paperwork, lunch was scheduled to be delivered before noon and his personal shopper had been given a list of clothes and items Spud would need. Not bad for ten minutes work. Closing his eyes he laid back, dozing off under the soft breeze and warmth of the sun until the distant sound of the doorbell intruded on the peace.

Heading to the door Ethan was just in time to steady the armful of bags Spud was carrying to the kitchen. "Finally dragged yourself out of bed?" Teasing he grabbed the largest bag and smirked at Spud's wild tangle of hair.

"Please," scoffing Spud pulled the delicious smelling containers out and placed them around the table, "like you've been up long." Narrowing his eyes he pointed a plastic fork at Ethan, "I remember very well what a hassle it is to get you out of bed mate."

"Well perhaps I should sleep with you more often then," tone innocent Ethan winked, laughing as Spud blushed violently. "I slept so well I had no trouble getting out of bed this morning."

Groaning Spud shook his head and focused on his food, willing his blush to die down, "you are bloody impossible sometimes Ethan." He wasn't going to touch that statement with a ten-foot pole, not with the voice in his head agreeing it sounded like a great idea.

Deciding to give Spud a break Ethan turned the conversation to a more serious subject, "my lawyer should be here soon, he has some paperwork for you to sign concerning a replacement passport." Sitting back and sipping on his coffee he mused on how nice it was to have company, the knowledge that he wouldn't be as content if Tyrus was here in Spud's place was another thought he carefully tucked away.

"Oh, that's great, it'll be a relief to get all this straightened out," setting down his fork Spud took a hasty sip of his now lukewarm tea, "I better go get dressed." Grimacing he was hit again by the realization that he had absolutely nothing else to wear than the clothes he'd slept in. Biting his lip at having to ask for yet another favour he meet Ethan's warm, understanding gaze, "do you think I could borrow another shirt?"

"Sure Spud," packing away the leftovers Ethan was careful to keep his tone casual so Spud wouldn't feel any more awkward. "I'll drop a clean shirt off in your room if you want to shower."

"Brilliant, thanks," squeezing Ethan's shoulder in silent gratitude Spud felt his pulse jump at the other man's slow smile, swallowing against the surge of desire he pried his fingers off and hurried to his room. Jumping in the shower he turned on the cold water, shivering under the jetted spray he hastily scrubbed clean before shutting it off and thankfully stepping out. Drying off he sighed in distaste at having to put back on dirty clothes, somehow jogging pants didn't seem proper attire to meet with a lawyer in.

Toweling his hair dry he stopped and stared at the shirt left for him, one of Ethan's merchandise shirts with his name written all over it in bold letters, "really, Ethan?" Holding it up Spud groaned in irritated amusement, pulling it on he wasn't surprised to find it once again way too big, leaving him looking absolutely ridiculous. He really would _have_ to go shopping today.

Leaving his room he followed the soft murmur of voices out to the patio, vainly smoothing his shirt down as a well-dressed man he vaguely recognized eyed him with a hint of distaste.

"Ah Mr. Curtin, nice to meet you again," standing up Sage offered his hand, struggling to hold in his grimace at the other man's mismatched outfit. "I was sorry to hear about the fire."

"Thank you, Sir," shaking the man's hand Spud took a seat and ignored Ethan's quick smile at his appearance.

"Here," nudging a glass of orange juice over Ethan couldn't deny it gave him an odd thrill of satisfaction to see Spud dressed in his clothes. "The Doctor warned you should keep hydrated."

Taking a sip to hide his smile Spud had to admit while normally he hated being coddled he was _very_ much enjoying the extra attention from Ethan. For so long even the slightest bit of attention from the other man had been rife with such negativity he soaked up the care and concern like a sponge.

Coughing to interrupt Sage pushed a stack of papers over to his client's friend, "I'll need you to sign all these I'm afraid. Once I file them with the British Embassy, I should have your replacement passport before the day is out." Pulling out another folder he waited until Spud was finished signing, "Mr. Carter mentioned you may have some insurance on your apartment."

Looking up Spud shook out his hand and nodded slowly, "yes, probably not as much as I should have, but I do have some."

"Excellent, if you have your policy number I can file the claim on your behalf," subtly checking his watch Sage restlessly neatened the paperwork in his case.

"Thank you, Mr. Grenville," pulling the insurance slip out of his wallet Spud handed it over with a grateful smile as he could muster, despite the help he couldn't escape the feeling Ethan's lawyer looked down on him.

Gathering up his belongings Sage shoved all the paperwork in his briefcase, "you're welcome but it's Mr. Carter you have to thank Mr. Curtin. I'm just doing my job."

Hiding a frown at Sage's nearly disrespectful tone Ethan lazily waved his lawyer off, "I'm sure I can think of a way for Spud to thank me Sage." Voice full of innuendo he smirked at Spud's vivid blush, enjoying Grenville's disapproving stare. Really the man had zero sense of humour, if he weren't so good at his job he'd fire him, "you can show yourself out Sage."

Waiting until the lawyer had left Spud cleared his throat and willed his blush away, if he didn't know better he'd swear that Ethan was flirting with him, "thank you Ethan." It didn't help when the other man only smiled at him, with the same gorgeous smile that had charmed countless women, a voice singing out from the front of the house interrupted his thoughts and he was immediately suspicious of the smirk crossing Ethan's face.

Standing Ethan gleefully pulled Spud to his feet, "that'll be for you." Leading the way to the entrance he ignored Spud's questioning look. As he suspected his personal shopper Danni was waiting, at least a dozen large bags spread out at her high-heeled shoes.

"Ethan darling, some well-dressed stuck-up man let me in before rushing away," darting forward Danni kissed him on the cheek before turning to the man by his side. "Oh is this who I was shopping for? You didn't tell me how adorable he is Ethan." Squealing she enveloped him in a hug before holding him by the shoulders and examining him with startling intensity, "and such gorgeous hair."

"Umm, thanks," eyes wide Spud backed up a step from the extremely hyper and way too chipper woman, relaxing fractionally when Ethan briefly touched his shoulder. "Nice to meet you."

Picking up one of the many bags Danni slapped Ethan playfully on the chest, winking slyly, "all that and a sexy accent, this one is a keeper darling."

Laughing as Spud blushed yet again Ethan grabbed several of the bags, "I certainly can't argue with that Danni." His grin deepened when Spud ducked his head, red reaching the tips of his ears.

"What is all this about?" Taking a deep breath and willing his breath under control Spud accepted one of the bags Ethan shoved at him, following the other two into the living room.

"It's your new wardrobe, sugar," waving her hand airily, bangles chiming out a merry tune Danni silently admired her client's gorgeous blue eyes, her darling Ethan certainly was a lucky man. "I do so hope you'll like it. I've been shopping all morning and my feet are killing me."

Frowning in confusion Spud turned to an openly grinning Ethan, "my new wardrobe?" Narrowing his eyes he tried to ignore the flutter of pleasure curling through his body at Ethan's smugly pleased smile.

"I imagine you don't want to wear my clothes forever," raising an eyebrow at the other man's head shake Ethan rested his arm on Spud's shoulders, tucking the smaller man securely against his side as Danni started to lay out various outfits.

"I would have gone out shopping today," eyeing the mounds of clothes that were piling up on the couch in alarm Spud lowered his voice to a whisper. "I'm not sure I can afford all this Ethan."

Dropping his chin to rest on the top of Spud's head Ethan squeezed reassuringly, "don't worry about it, consider it my gift to you." It surprised him how much he wanted Spud to accept, it was such a small way to make up for all the times he had purposefully hurt him.

"Ethan, I couldn't possibly …" protesting Spud looked up, caught by the warm affection in Ethan's deep brown eyes he unconsciously tilted his head up, attention dipping to the other man's mouth.

"Aren't you two just precious," Danni cooed, breaking the moment she tried not to smile as the two men jumped apart. Losing the battle she bit her lip and briskly pulled a neat pile of receipts out of her purse, laying them on the marble end table, "and now my darlings I must fly. Do let me know if you need anything returned or exchanged." Squeezing both men in one last hug she left in as much a whirlwind as she'd arrived.

Shaking his head Spud surveyed the pile of clothing in wonder, pulse still recovering from the impulse to kiss Ethan, "how on earth did she buy this much in one morning?"

"Danni is a bit of a handful," watching Spud go through the clothes Ethan grinned at the small approving hums he let out, "but she is the best personal shopper in the state. She buys all my clothes."

"Well," holding up a dark blue t-shirt that he would have picked himself Spud looked over at Ethan's satisfied expression, "I can't argue that this is a hell of a lot easier than going shopping myself. But," he raised his chin in determination, "I insist on paying you back for all this." It went against his nature to accept charity even if Ethan could afford it.

"We'll talk about it," waving dismissively Ethan clapped Spud on the shoulder, moving away from the subject he pulled a pair of swim trunks out of the pile, "now what do you say we spend the rest of the day by the pool doing absolutely nothing?"

Recognizing Ethan's stubborn expression Spud gave up for now, grabbing the trunks, "I'd say that's a brilliant idea mate."

"Excellent, you go change and I'll get the drinks." Scooping up an armful of clothes Ethan dumped them into Spud's arms, smirking as one shirt landed half on his head, "don't take too long or I'll be forced to drink all the beer without you."

Shaking the shirt off his head Spud snorted, "do that and I might just have to throw you in the pool." His lips curved into a smile at Ethan's delighted laugh, he really had missed the other man's more playful side, it was so often buried under smug arrogance it had been easy to forget it existed.

Dropping the clothes off in his room, taking a few minutes to fold and put it all away he changed and headed out to the pool. Ethan was already stretched out on a lounge chair, a cooler full of ice and beer beside him. Soft music was playing in the background, the sun blazed from the clear blue sky and the water gleamed invitingly. Sighing contentedly he settled next to Ethan, all his worries disappearing under the comfort of the other man's company.

The week passed in similar fashion, long lazy days spend relaxing and tanning by the pool. Nights with take out and laughing at cheesy old movies until their friendship felt as strong as it ever had, perhaps even stronger after everything they'd put each other through, both the good and the ugly. By the time they had to leave for the week's show Spud was feeling calm and relaxed, the slight cough he'd had the first twenty-four hours was completely gone, he once again had a passport, an entire new wardrobe and his insurance claim was being processed at an unprecedented rate. It wouldn't be long until he could afford to both pay Ethan back and find a new place to live, although the thought of leaving was oddly depressing.

The arena was already a hive of activity when they arrived. Dropping his duffle bag in their private locker room Spud left to locate the Crew Chief to find out if there were any tasks waiting for him, he'd woken this morning to a text from Dixie reminding him quite forcefully that he was to make himself useful before the event started. Ethan had complained about arriving early but he'd still come with him, a fact that had him smiling even as the Crew Chief started bitching about catering setting up in the wrong part of the building. By the time he had that problem unsnarled, catering settled correctly and ruffled feathers smoothed over there was only an hour left until the start of the show. Checking the match post ups he was pleased to find he had a title defense against Low Ki, he'd missed the joy of wrestling last week.

Heading back to the locker room Spud muttered a quick greeting to Tyrus, who waved back carelessly, as usual far more interested in his book than making conversation. Anxious to change he grabbed his bag, his match was first and he didn't want to risk running out of time if Dixie decided to send him on a last minute errand. There was no sign of Ethan so he felt comfortable making use of the bathroom to change, this was the first chance he'd had to try on his new wrestling gear and he had to admit they were as every bit awesome as he'd hoped. Paired with his new jacket and boots there was no mistaking he was no longer the same 'Ultimate Underdog' he had been for so long. It was well past due to introduce 'The Rockstar' to the Impact Zone.

Strolling into his locker room Ethan was grimly satisfied with Aunt D's decision to allow him to choose Angle's opponent after the contract signing. Of course the flip side was Angle got to select his, which when he thought about it might work in his favour. If Angle didn't pick Anderson to be his opponent he'd simply choose him for Angle. As much as he wanted to thrash Anderson himself there was no doubt Kurt would do an adequate job and it did give him a great deal of joy to picture Ken Anderson trapped in the Ankle Lock.

"Has Spud been back yet?" Raising an eyebrow at Tyrus who barely looked up from his book Ethan found the big man's silent presence jarring after spending the last week surrounded by Spud's warm chatter. Funny how he'd never minded that difference before, when now he couldn't help comparing the two men and found Tyrus to be the one lacking.

Without taking his eyes off his book Tyrus carelessly waved towards the bathroom, "he's changing I think. He's got the first match."

"Right, well we don't have to be out until the contract signing, I'll find out then who I'll be fighting tonight. Why don't you go grab us some food while we have the time." As usual Ethan coached the order into more of a suggestion, it was getting highly annoying how sensitive Tyrus was becoming, perhaps he should give his enforcer a raise. Money did soothe the savage beast.

"Sure boss," with a put-upon sigh Tyrus put his book down and left the room, leaving Ethan to roll his eyes and lean back into the leather couch.

The door to the bathroom opening caught Ethan's attention and he looked up with a smile that instantly froze on his face. Sparks of lust lit up his nerves as he took in the sight of Spud in his new wrestling gear, all smooth skin and tight leather, his fingers actually ached to trace over the curves and lines of Spud's muscles until the smaller man was a melted mess under his hands. Buried under a flood of desire he couldn't even start to deny his attraction to Spud, he'd never wanted any one more in his life.

"Are you okay, Ethan?" Frowning at the odd expression on Ethan's face Spud snapped his fingers, trying to shake the other man out of whatever daze he'd fallen into.

"Yes," coughing, heart pounding Ethan tore his eyes away from Spud's body, willing his body's natural reaction away. He'd always been aware the smaller man was attractive, despite his lack of luck with the ladies but it had been a more abstract knowledge rather than the sudden sledgehammer blow that just hit him. "I'm fine, I … I hear you have the first match." His gaze was irresistibly drawn to Spud's lower body, christ those pants really were gloriously tight.

"Yes, against Low Ki," doing his best to dismiss Ethan's odd behavior Spud rolled his shoulders to stretch the tenseness out of his muscles. The anticipation to compete and prove himself a worthy champion after turning down Option C was an itch under his skin.

Resolutely not watching Spud turn away from him when Tyrus entered the room Ethan absolutely did not stare at the smaller man's ass, barely remembering to thank Tyrus for the tray of food. By the time the light meal was finished he'd managed to pull himself together, pushing his newly discovered attraction to Spud aside to deal with later.

Watching Spud wrap the buttoned-up belt across his shoulder and chest Ethan couldn't stop himself from blurting, "do you want me to come to the ring with you?" The unexpected offer was worth seeing the look of surprise on Spud's face melt into one of tenderness.

"Thank you Ethan," gratified by the offer Spud punched Ethan lightly on the shoulder to cover up the warm quiver in the pit of his stomach. "But I've got this," smirking cockily he slid on his sunglasses, "though feel free to cheer me on."

Standing Ethan wrapped an arm around Spud's shoulders, unable to resist stroking the soft leather under his fingers, smiling as the smaller man easily leaned into him, "I'll definitely be cheering for you Spud. After all it wouldn't do for my Chief of Staff to lose his first title defense."

"When did you two get so buddy buddy?" Looking at the two men Tryus frowned, something had definitely changed between the previous week and now.

Glancing up Spud was surprised Ethan hadn't mentioned anything to Tyrus, "my apartment burned down last week and Ethan graciously offered me a place to stay until I can find a new place."

Raising an eyebrow Tyrus tamped down on his disbelief, Ethan Carter had never struck him as a man willing to go out of his way to help anyone. All along he'd assumed the two men's previous relationship had been based purely on Ethan using the smaller man but it appeared he might have been wrong. Rockstar Spud might just be the exception to his boss's consistent selfishness. "I'm sorry about your place Spud."

"Thanks Tyrus," smiling uncertainly at the genuine sympathy Spud looked at his watch and reluctantly eased out from under Ethan's arm, "I better head out, the show will be starting soon."

"You mean we better head out," nudging Spud forward Ethan followed him out to the gorilla position, ignoring Tyrus' poorly hidden amusement. Low Ki was already waiting, glowering at the group as they all clustered together in the small space. They didn't have long to wait until Low Ki's music played, the intense ever serious man ducking around the curtain to the expected cheers from the crowd.

A few moments later Spud's music played, "good luck out there," clapping the smaller man on the back Ethan watched a trifle anxiously as Spud made his way down to the ring amidst the voracious boo's of the crowd. It was such a stark contrast to how the fans had treated him just a few short weeks ago that he couldn't help but worry it would throw Spud off his game.

"You're worried for him," shaking his head in disbelief Tyrus watched Ethan actually blush before turning to the monitor and pointedly ignoring him.

In spite of the crowds very negative reaction Spud strutted down to the ring as if he was seven feet tall, his old air of confidence settling around him like a cloak. Posing in front of the ropes he threw up the rocker horns, smirking at the jeering fans before climbing in. Tugging the title off his shoulder, he gave it a fond kiss before relinquishing it to the referee. Facing Low Ki he blindly tossed his jacket and sunglasses into the corner, refusing to be intimidated by the other man's vicious scowl he launched into an immediate offensive the second the bell rang.

Kicking Low Ki in the knee Spud threw a chain of punishing forearms forcing the other man into the ropes where he proceeded to try and stomp a hole straight through his stomach to the mat. The referee waved him to back off at the count of ten, giving Low Ki a chance to recover and launch his own attack, forced to give ground to the other man he took a hard elbow to the back of his head that left him vulnerable to the double foot stomp.

Wheezing Spud managed to roll out of the ring with a groan, clutching his sore chest. That move hurt bloody hurt, not only did it drive all the air out of his lungs it was going to leave him sore for days afterwards. Pretending to be more injured than he was he allowed Low Ki to roll him back in the ring, waiting until the other man closed in the pin before going for a small package, cursing as Low Ki kicked out at two.

Springing up he ducked Low Ki's punch, hitting an enzuigiri and stunning the other man, not giving his opponent the chance to recover he climbed up to the top rope and leaped off into a perfectly timed elbow drop but despite Low Ki's agonized groan he still managed to kick out at the count of two. Cursing he dragged the dazed man upright and positioned him for the neck breaker, slamming him to the mat and covering Low Ki's limp body Spud knew he had it this time, smirking as the referee counted to three and the crowd roared its disapproval.

Grabbing his title belt from the ref he held it up triumphantly, sneering as the boo's increased in volume. Used to the fickle nature of most fans he didn't let it bother him, strolling back up the ramp as if their reaction was beneath his notice.


	6. Payback

Aching and sweaty from winning his match Spud triumphantly walked through the curtain, laughing breathlessly as Ethan swept him into a bone-crushing hug before he could saw a word.

Ignoring the title belt crushed between them Ethan pulled the smaller man off his feet, burying his face against Spud's neck to hide his sappy grin, "good job Spud, I knew you could beat Low Ki." It took a surge of willpower to let the other man go, the desire to simply hold onto Spud almost too strong to ignore.

"Thank you Ethan," stepping back with a happy smile Spud shared a surprising fist bump with Tyrus. Even flushed with success he could tell something about Ethan had changed, there was a new tension vibrating between them and he could only hope it wasn't anything bad.

"You have time to change before the contract signing if you'd like," swallowing against a burst of lust Ethan deliberately focused on Spud's face and not all the bare skin gleaming with sweat. Had he ever truly noticed how blue Spud's eyes were before?

Hitching the belt higher Spud collected his jacket from the referee who'd just made it to the back and eyed Ethan's well-cut suit, ruefully brushing a hand across his wrestling tights. "Yes, that sounds like a good idea, I'll meet you back here in ten minutes."

Leaning against a wall Tyrus watched in amusement how Ethan's eyes followed Spud until the smaller man was no longer in sight, "you really have it bad for him E." In hindsight the sheer amount of time Ethan had spent on making Spud's life miserable should have been a tip off.

Glaring at his enforcer Ethan forced down the wave of embarrassment at being read so easily, "I don't know what you're talking about Tyrus. Spud is our ally now, nothing more."

"Sure boss," shrugging nonchalantly Tyrus held back a smirk at Ethan's irritated huff. "You might want to try staring at him a little less then."

Turning away with a growl Ethan flushed as he met Kurt Angle's eyes, the Olympic Gold Medalist had clearly overheard their conversation based on his sharply amused smile.

"Nice to know you're not completely heartless Ethan," struggling not to laugh at the appalled expression on the other man's face Kurt shared a brief moment of camaraderie with Tyrus as Ethan ungracefully spluttered and blushed bright red.

Pausing as he rounded the corner Spud frowned, as rare as it was to see Ethan and Kurt Angle standing next to each other and not arguing, it was even rarer to see Ethan appear awkward and self-conscious in front of anyone. Protective instincts flaring he stepped forward, eyes narrowing warningly, "is everything okay here?" Placing a hand on Ethan's arm he blinked at the almost identical smirks Tyrus and Kurt Angle turned on him.

"Everything is fine Spud," breath hitching as the smaller man turned an affectionate smile on him and squeezed his arm reassuringly Ethan forgot all about his embarrassment. Straightening up, instinctively taking care not to dislodge Spud's hold on his arm he realized his feelings ran a whole lot deeper than he'd first assumed.

Leaning against the wall Tyrus made a non-committal grunt, wiping all expression off his face he settled firmly into his role as enforcer. Kurt had to suppress his own grin, despite his ongoing issues with Ethan and past problems with Spud he had to admit the two men made a surprisingly good couple.

"Are you ready to sign the contract gentlemen?" Strolling up to the group Dixie's professional smile warmed when she caught sight of her nephew, only to falter at seeing Spud clinging to Ethan's arm in a distressingly familiar way.

Greeting his Aunt Ethan was dismayed to notice the slight glare she shot Spud, knowing the other man had also caught it when he let go and moved to stand by Tyrus. Lips tightening he struggled not to say something he might regret later, it had never occurred to him his Aunt might still have a problem with Spud and it really should have. She'd always seen him as nothing more than an employee, believing he'd only pretended at friendship with Spud to get a reaction from the fans. Faking a cheerful tone he forced himself to relax, "absolutely Aunt D, I'm looking forward to choosing Kurt's opponent." Turning an arrogant smirk Kurt's way his expression slipped for a moment as the other man actually waggled his eyebrows at him.

"I'm looking forward to selecting your opponent as well Ethan," grinning as the other man's reply was interrupted by Dixie's music Kurt was certain by Ethan's scowl it would not have been polite. His music hit just a few short minutes later and he waved jauntily before leaving the trio to head to the ring.

"Well that was weird," wondering what on earth he could possibly have missed in the few minutes it had taken to change Spud resisted the urge to curse when Ethan's music played, he had no chance of getting either man to talk now. Sighing and pushing aside his curiosity he followed a step behind Tyrus as they made their way to the ring.

A small podium had been setup in the middle of the ring, a black binder waiting almost ominously on its otherwise bare surface. Stepping warily through the ropes Spud leaned against the turnbuckle furthest from Dixie Carter, content to simply watch the proceedings. After all, until it had been turned on him watching Ethan verbally destroy his opponents had been one of his favourite things.

Grabbing a microphone Dixie waited a beat for the crowd to settle down, keeping a determined smile on her face as the jeers relentlessly continued. Finally giving up she raised her voice to be heard, "ladies and gentlemen, we are here for the contract signing between my nephew Ethan and Kurt Angle. Now," turning to Kurt she kept her smile and held out a pen, "once you sign you'll get the opportunity to choose Ethan's opponent for tonight." The crowd cheered as Kurt grabbed the pen and signed before taking the microphone out of her hand.

"Why don't you go ahead and sign as well Ethan," tossing the pen and contract at the other man Kurt smirked as he fumbled to catch both items. "I'll tell you who you're facing after you do."

Rolling his eyes Ethan waved his Aunt off as she opened her mouth to protest and signed the contract with a flourish. Spud's small approving nod caught his eye and he had to quickly avert his gaze from how amazingly well fitted the other man's black dress shirt was, a brief fantasy playing across his mind of grabbing Spud and kissing him senseless in front of all the fans and his stunned Aunt. Hoping his face showed none of those thoughts he turned back to Angle and shoved the signed contract at him.

Ignoring Dixie's silent fuming Kurt stepped close to Ethan, "lucky for you Ethan I'm an honorable man, something you know almost nothing about. If I wasn't …" letting his gaze flicker over to Rockstar Spud who looked back impassively but with a clear warning in his blue eyes he shrugged, "well I'd be choosing someone very different for your opponent." Ethan's paling face and furious expression showed his point had been made and he held up a hand as the other man took a threatening step towards him, "in this case however I think I'll choose Ken Anderson."

Snatching the microphone Ethan's hand shook, even the subtle suggestion that he'd have to fight against Spud sent a skitter of rage and fear down his spine. "If you _ever_ …" voice tight he cut himself off and regained control before he let his feelings slip. Plastering an insincere smile on his face he took a deep breath, "what I do to Anderson is going to pale in comparison to what I'll do to you in our match. Kurt Angle, I am unpinned, unsubmitted and undefeated, I have beaten everyone put in front of me and next week I will not only show you that I am the best professional wrestler in the world, I _will_ take the TNA Heavyweight belt away from you."

Pausing Ethan allowed the charged moment to fade, "but tonight … tonight I think Ken Anderson might need a second lesson on the consequences of attacking me." The 'and mine' went unsaid but he was standing close enough that he could hear Kurt's huff of amusement. Looking over at Spud's slight thumbs up he dropped the mic and lowered his voice so only Angle could hear, "try not to let go of the Ankle Lock too quickly."

Shaking his head Kurt chuckled softly "you really do have it bad, Ethan." Hitching the title belt higher he casually handed the contract to Dixie and left the ring, a very small part of himself almost felt sorry for Anderson.

Placing the contract back in the binder Dixie stepped up alongside her nephew as he stared after the retreating Kurt Angle, "are you sure that you wouldn't like to pick a more … difficult opponent for Kurt?" Keeping her expression neutral so as not to give away her doubt she could have sworn for a brief second a flicker of rage passed over Ethan's face before disappearing.

"I'm sure Aunt D," holding the ropes down for her Ethan let a fraction of his anger show in his voice, "Anderson needs to be put his place, I'd have been champion last week if not for him." Keeping an eye on Spud he made a note to raise Tyrus' salary when his enforcer kept close to the smaller man in a move that was clearly one of protection.

"Alright darling," deciding to trust Ethan knew what he was doing Dixie set aside her objections and patted his arm, "you should go get ready then, your match is in twenty minutes."

With Spud and Tyrus trailing a step behind Ethan followed his Aunt up the ramp, passing by Gail Kim and Jade waiting for the crew to finish removing the podium from the ring so their match could start. Leaving his Aunt to speak with the Knockouts he headed straight for his locker room, knowing without looking that Tyrus and Spud were still following.

"So I'm guessing you're still a bit pissed at Anderson," waiting until they reached the locker room to break the silence Spud watched Ethan rifle through his bag for his wrestling gear.

Trunks in hand Ethan shrugged, carefully not meeting Spud's eyes in case the full extent of his rage was revealed, "well he did cost me the championship last week, not to mention hitting you with a chair." Recalling the lurch of fear on seeing Spud motionless beside the ring his nails bit into the skin of his palms and he used the slight sting to keep calm.

Eying Ethan's dangerous expression Spud had the feeling the other man was more upset about his being hit than losing the belt and he had to clear his throat to get rid of all the sappy nonsense that wanted to spill out of his mouth. Instead he settled for snagging Ethan's boots and handing them over, "after facing both you and Angle I don't think Anderson will be bothering us again."

"Hopefully he'll have a broken ankle," taking his boots Ethan's gaze was caught on the warmth in Spud's smile, breathing deeply he smiled back weakly and forced himself to turn away, "I'm going to change."

Waiting until the door closed Spud turned to Tyrus, "what happened while I was changing?" His eyes narrowed at Tyrus' shifty expression, knowing before the man even opened his mouth he was going to lie.

"Nothing," pulling out his phone Tyrus shut down any further conversation, he wasn't prepared to spill his boss's secrets not even to tease Spud. Besides watching Ethan try to figure out what to do about his feelings was pretty amusing.

Flopping onto the couch Spud let the subject drop, hopefully Ethan would tell him later when he didn't have a match to prepare for. Pulling the X-Division belt closer he absently patted the solid metal faceplate, maybe he'd use this chance to get a bit of revenge on Anderson as well. The man had been overly friendly before he'd accepted Ethan's offer and he had the sneaking suspicion Ken had been trying to flirt with him, the chair shot to the head smacked uncomfortably of a personal attack. Ethan's return to the room thankfully disrupted the darker turn his thoughts had taken and he turned his attention to a much more pleasant activity, discreetly admiring the well-defined muscles of Ethan's chest and shoulders.

"Let's go," adjusting his wrist tape Ethan kept a safe distance from Spud, the impulse to kiss the smaller man still raging under his skin.

"Sure boss," sliding his phone into his pocket Tyrus got to his feet, "I got your back." Holding Ethan's gaze he made sure the other man saw him subtly include Spud in his statement, might as well voluntarily extend his protection to the smaller man now before ordered.

Pleased by the offer Ethan clapped his enforcer on the back, Tyrus was definitely getting that raise now, "good man Tyrus, we'll make sure Anderson pays for sticking his nose in our business." It was a rush out to the gorilla position and they barely made it before his music started playing.

Making sure Spud was safely between him and Tyrus Ethan pushed through the curtain, not bothering with his usual pose he strode down the ramp, attention focused on Anderson's smirking face he was disturbed to find the other man was paying more attention to something or rather someone behind him.

Growling under his breath Ethan dove through the ropes, smashing a fist into Anderson's face before the bell could even ring. The other man was unfortunately quick to recover and the fight swiftly turned ugly, trading clubbing blows and breath stealing kicks.

Anderson caught him in a wristlock on one exchange, bending his arm back to a painful angle. "Pretty sneaky of you Carter, getting Spud back on your side after all you did to him." It infuriated him when Anderson's gaze slid past him to land on Spud, disgusted by the covetous gleam in his eyes. Wrenching his arm free Ethan used his rage to hit a vicious DDT, glaring down as Anderson groaned pitifully at his feet. Jerking the other man upright he tossed him in the corner, running and slamming into him with a brutal splash.

Falling to his knee's Anderson struggled to catch his breath, feebly trying to fend off Ethan's rapid attacks, unable to mount any kind of defense against the enraged man.

Slamming Anderson's head against the mat Ethan snarled, "you will," he smashed the other man's head down again, "leave Spud," a third blow left Anderson all but unconscious, blood trailing down his forehead, "alone." Pulling Anderson up by the hair he hit the one percent, pinning the other man with a forearm planted across his face.

On the count of three and the ringing of the bell Ethan shoved Anderson away, sneering down at his limp form and silently gesturing Tyrus into the ring. Turning away he caught Spud's eyes as Tyrus delivered a heart punch for the final blow, thrilled and more than a little turned on by the look of vindictive pleasure on his face. Sliding out of the ring he stalked towards Spud, the crowd fading away until all he could see was the darkening blue of Spud's eyes, the way his lips parted, his _need_ to taste that mouth almost overwhelmed his common sense and it was only at the last moment he turned his momentum into a hug.

Pulse slowly settling Spud fought to steady his breathing, for one wild second he'd thought Ethan was going to kiss him. Huffing silently to himself at the sheer absurdity of Ethan Carter the Third actually being attracted to someone like him he squeezed back firmly, ignoring the twinge of pain in his chest from the pressure. Pulling away he shot a malicious look at Anderson who was still rolling around in pain on the mat, "I don't think Anderson will be bothering you anytime soon after that Sir."

Catching that comment Tyrus laughed as he joined them, "Anderson won't be bothering anyone once Angle is through with him," he smirked to himself when Ethan kept an arm around Spud's shoulders as they walked up the ramp. He hadn't missed Anderson's fixation on Spud during the match and he made a note to keep an even closer eye on the situation than he'd originally intended.

Peeling away from the group Tyrus offered to grab some snacks from catering, leaving the other two men to continue to the locker room. Once in the privacy of his locker room, and not trusting himself to be alone with Spud, not with the desire to kiss the smaller man still burning so close to the surface Ethan gathered a change of clothes and excused himself. Hitting the shower and turning the temperature as cold as he could stand he scrubbed away the sweat and small splatters of Anderson's blood.

Left on his own Spud set to work tidying the room, with luck they'd be able to leave as soon as Kurt's match was over, his chest was still uncomfortably sore from Low-Ki's foot stomp. It was fortunate Ethan had been too busy and distracted to notice or the fussing would have been endless, not that he'd mind a little fussing right now. Still, nothing an evening spent stretched out on the couch wouldn't fix.

Room tidy Spud settled on the couch, only looking up from his phone when Tyrus came back, loaded down with an assortment of healthy snacks. Answering the other man's unspoken question he tilted his head to the bathroom, sharing a grin of understanding, he couldn't even count the number of lukewarm showers he'd had to take because Ethan had hogged all the hot water.

It was a relaxed atmosphere that greeted Ethan when he finally dragged himself out of the shower, both Tyrus and Spud actually making quiet conversation for once. Grabbing an apple he took a seat next to Spud, content to just listen and make the occasional remark until the TV in the corner blared Anderson's music. He watched with a sharp, pleased smile as Ken Anderson limped to face the waiting Kurt Angle.

"Oh this'll be good," the anticipation in Tyrus' voice made Ethan wonder what his enforcer had against Anderson. Usually the big man didn't care one way or another for his chosen enemy of the week.

"I hope Kurt breaks his leg," agreeing Spud sat forward, wincing as his chest ached in protest of the quick movement.

The dark undertone to Spud's voice caught Ethan's attention and he had the sudden uneasy suspicion that Anderson might have been focused on the smaller man for far longer than he'd thought. Frowning he opened his mouth to question Spud only to close it again, deciding at the last second it might be better to wait until they were back at the hotel and alone to broach such a sensitive subject.

Fortunately, the match didn't last very long, Anderson stood zero chance against a surprisingly violent Kurt Angle, less than three minutes into it and the Olympic Gold Medalist had Anderson in a painful looking Ankle Lock, holding onto the submission hold well after the bell had rung. Ethan couldn't be sure from the camera angle but it looked like Kurt was saying something to the other man, something Anderson didn't look very receptive to hearing.

"Brilliant," slapping his leg in excitement Spud turned to Ethan with a delighted smile, "bloody good idea sic'ing Kurt on Anderson like that."

Smiling back Ethan hoped the rush of tenderness at seeing Spud so cheerful didn't show on his face, though judging from the smirk Tyrus was sporting he guessed it did. "Well, Aunt D didn't think so but I'm glad she was wrong." Hastily standing before he gave in and kissed Spud's smiling mouth he turned away and collected his bag. "Let's get out of here. I think we all deserve a drink to celebrate a successful night."

Conversation was minimal as duffle bags were collected and the trio made their way to the waiting private car. Ethan was especially glad to make it out without encountering his Aunt, the last thing he wanted right now was a lecture about the wasted opportunity to injure Kurt Angle before his title match next week if he'd only selected a tougher opponent. He had no intention of explaining that the goal had only ever been to damage Ken Anderson as much as possible for what he'd done to Spud last week, it had become startling clear that Aunt D would not be supportive of his feelings for the smaller man, an added complication he did not need. Still, there was no way he was going to allow anyone, no matter who they were to interfere with his relationship with Spud. Not now. Not ever again.

Arriving at their hotel after a thankfully short drive Spud gingerly carried his bag into his room, anxious to change into something more comfortable. Absently rubbing his chest he twisted with a small yelp when Ethan spoke up behind him.

"Are you hurt?" Sudden fear making his voice sharp Ethan didn't even smile at Spud's startled curse. While he'd followed hoping to steal a moment to talk in private, the subject of Anderson still weighing heavily on his mind he hadn't expected to find the other man hiding an injury.

"Bloody hell Ethan," heart pounding Spud clutched his chest and glared at the bigger man, "haven't you heard of knocking."

"Answer the question," crossing his arms Ethan scowled as he recognized the signs of Spud trying to shift the attention away from himself.

"Honesty Ethan, you worry too much," dumping his suitcase on the bed Spud met Ethan's dark eyes with a faint smile, in truth the fact Ethan was so obviously worried about him sent a rush of sparking warmth through his body. "I'm not injured, just a tad bit sore from Low-Ki's foot stomp earlier."

Breath hissing out Ethan scrubbed a hand over his hair in frustration, "why didn't you say something Spud, you should have gotten checked out after your match. What if you have cracked ribs?"

Rolling his eyes Spud was amused more than anything at the fuss Ethan was making, "I know what cracked ribs feel like Ethan."

"I think I should be the judge of that Spud," raising an eyebrow challengingly Ethan crossed his arms, "take off your shirt." Watching Spud's eyes widen briefly he didn't allow himself to wonder if this was a good idea.

"I'm fine Ethan, I promise," sighing at Ethan's stubborn expression Spud knew he didn't have a chance to change the other man's mind. God knows Ethan wasn't easily swayed from a course of action once decided. Grumbling more for show he gave in, unbuttoning his shirt and easing it off.

Swallowing a groan at the sight of so much lovely bare skin Ethan pasted a professional expression on his face and gently brushed the tips of his fingers along the faint pattern of bruising. "Does this hurt?" Pressing in lightly he fought the desire to explore the slim muscles under his hands.

"No," shivering at the feeling of Ethan's hands on his skin Spud had to clear his throat before he could continue, "it feels fine." Biting his lip he couldn't stop the low whine from escaping when Ethan's fingers grazed tantalizing over his stomach.

Meeting Spud's heavy-lidded gaze Ethan tugged the smaller man closer, the heat blazing between them sparking into something hotter and deeper. "Spud, I …" licking his lips he groaned as Spud tilted his head up, lips parted invitingly, pulse racing out of control he tangled his fingers in Spud's hair, helpless to resist the _need_ to finally kiss the smaller man.

The warmly intimate moment broke as a loud knock from the living room shattered the mood and Spud pulled away with a ragged curse. Opening his bag he quickly pulled on the first shirt he found, freezing when Ethan's hand settled on his shoulder and squeezed. Face flushed and heart still pounding from what had almost happened he reluctantly turned back to face Ethan, afraid of what he'd see on the other man's face.

The fear in Spud's eyes was like a punch to the gut, it hurt even more knowing he only had himself to blame, that his past actions had led to this. Sighing Ethan pulled Spud into his arms, swallowing when the smaller man remained stiff he pressed a light kiss to his temple, "I know it might be hard to believe Spud, considering everything we're been through, everything _I_ put you through, but I do care about you."

Slowly, disarmed by the bigger man's gentleness Spud relaxed into Ethan's solid strength, "I care about you too Ethan." It was surprisingly easy to admit, his fear and uncertainty fading under the honesty in the other man's voice.

Pulling back Ethan cupped Spud's jaw, pressing a warm kiss to his forehead before releasing him, it was one of the harder things he'd ever done with every nerve screaming at him to kiss Spud properly. "How about we talk about this once we're home, where we won't be disturbed," he threw an annoyed look towards the living room where Tyrus could faintly be heard moving around.

"Yeah," smiling faintly Spud socked Ethan in the arm, gaining control over the happiness that wanted to bubble out of him at the knowledge Ethan seemed to return his affections in a way he'd never dared hope for. "Now get out of here so I can change."

"Yes, Sir," grinning teasingly Ethan ruffled Spud's hair before darting out of reach of his retaliation strike. Laughing he left the room, completely unable to contain the utter glee on his face despite Tyrus' expressive smirk. The larger man was sprawled out on the couch, a movie selected and paused on screen and a large assortment of dishes spread out on the coffee table. Room service must have been the cause of the knock that had interrupted them.

"I guessed that you might prefer a quiet night in tonight boss," gesturing to the bucket of beer Tyrus resisted the urge to tease, "I did get us that drink though. Is Spud okay?" The sappy expression on Ethan's face just from the mention of Spud's name was never going to fail to be amusing.

"He's fine, just some bruising from his match," shrugging out of his suit jacket Ethan clapped Tyrus on the shoulder as he passed by. "Thank you Tyrus, a quiet night in sounds perfect right now."

By the time he got back from changing Spud had joined Tyrus on the couch, beer in hand and laughing at some joke. Smiling Ethan took a seat beside him, grabbing his own bottle he grasped Spud's free hand, thumb rubbing idle circles against his palm. Without a word Tyrus started the movie and he savored the warmth and contentment from having Spud by his side.


	7. Disapproval

Tapping his fingers idly on the marble countertop Spud couldn't stop the sappy smile from curving his lips. Ethan had woken him up this morning with breakfast in bed, joining him until Tyrus had come in and thrown a pillow at them for waking him up with their laughter. Even the unnecessary fussing over last night's injury when he'd winced from bending too quickly hadn't been enough to dampen his happiness from the as yet unspoken change in their relationship.

"You've been a hard man to get a hold of lately," the unexpected voice and touch to his arm made him jump and spin around with a curse only to find Jeremy holding up his hands with an apologetic look. Rolling his eyes he turned back to the desk, flushing dully at finding the clerk holding out his bill with an amused smirk.

Hurriedly snatching the paper with a grimace of thanks Spud grabbed JB's elbow and dragged him towards a nearby waiting area, "sorry JB, things have been a tad bit crazy lately what with Ethan's quest to get the belt and bloody Anderson sticking his nose in." Remembering he hadn't yet told Jeremy about his apartment he looked away, abruptly ashamed he'd let this thing with Ethan distract him from his friendships, "er, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Raising an eyebrow Jeremy waved Spud to sit down across from him, curiosity stirred at the way the other man wouldn't meet his eyes, "what is it Spud? Does it have anything to do with why I haven't been able to get a hold of you all week?"

"Yeah, you could say that," rubbing a finger over the intricate raised pattern on the chairs arm his guilt doubled when he finally lifted his head to see the genuine concern on Jeremy's face, "my apartment building burned down." Wincing at JB's horrified gasp Spud held his hands out calmingly, rushing to explain, "I'm fine mate, don't worry. No one was hurt and insurance will take care of replacing everything." Shrugging sheepishly at Jeremy's exasperated glower he ran a fidgety hand through his hair, "I'm sorry it's taken me so long to tell you."

Exhaling slowly Jeremy massaged his temples, "Jesus Spud, how on earth did you not mention this before? Why didn't you call me? Where have you been living?" The way Spud shrank back at his frustrated questions made him pause. Reaching out he patted the smaller man's knee reassuringly, "you know I'm here if you need anything right?"

Relaxing at the show of support, knowing he was forgiven for not mentioning the fire sooner Spud collapsed back against the chair, "thank you Jeremy. I know you have your own family to take care of and I didn't want to bother you." Biting his lip he tried and failed to keep the delighted smile off his face, "besides Ethan has been helping me."

Narrowing his eyes Jeremy wasn't fooled for an instance by the casual tone that tidbit of information was delivered with. No one knew better than him exactly how Spud felt about Ethan Carter. "Helping you how?" The last thing he wanted was to see his friend get hurt again, especially since he'd barely recovered from the first time Ethan had played with his emotions.

"I've been living with him until I find a new place. I know what you're thinking," interrupting before Jeremy could respond Spud leaned forward and held his gaze, willing the other man to believe him, "but you're wrong JB. Ethan apologized for what he's done and he meant it. He's been nothing but kind and considerate." Annoyed when the other man remained suspicious he threw his hands in the air, "for god's sake Jeremy he flew all the way to Nashville just because I called him."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same guy?" Jeremy sighed when his joke fell flat, from the way Spud glared at him it seemed like Ethan had already slithered his way back into his good graces. "Listen Spud, I know how you feel about Carter but you can't honestly expect me to believe he's at all trustworthy after everything he's done. To both of us."

Closing his eyes and slowly counting to ten Spud calmed his first impulse to jump to Ethan's defense, the sad fact was nothing JB had said was unwarranted. "You need to trust me then Jeremy if you can't trust Ethan. Trust I know him better than you and trust I know what I'm doing." His reassurance did nothing to change the doubt on JB's face and he bit his lip, glancing furtively around the room, "okay I'll admit I was in love with Ethan for a long time and maybe I still am." Scowling at the pity in Jeremy's eyes his fingers clenched painfully on the chairs arm to stop himself from saying something he'd regret, "but that doesn't change the fact he has changed. Please Jeremy as my friend I _need_ your support in this."

Opening his mouth Jeremy cut his reply off with a snap, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up as he sensed someone behind him. Twisting around he looked up at the looming form of Ethan Carter, unsure if the look of concern that flickered across the other man's face as he stared at Spud was just his imagination or not.

"Everything okay Spud? I expected you back a while ago." Sensing the tension in the air Ethan glanced uneasily between the two men. The suspicious way JB was eyeing him made him shift uncomfortably, the way he'd brutally shaved the announcer's head right in front of Spud flashing through his mind.

"Yes everything is fine Ethan," standing Spud paused by JB, waiting patiently until the other man looked up at him, "right Jeremy?" His heart sank when Jeremy's expression remained uncertain, not sure what he'd do if he lost his first friend over this.

Sighing Jeremy pushed aside his misgivings and stood as well, he couldn't stand to see Spud look so disappointed. Ignoring the prickle of unease that came with turning his back to Ethan Carter he pulled Spud into a hug, squeezing until smaller man laughed and swatted him away. "I trust you James and I always have your back." Stepping back he barely caught Ethan's low growl, easily recognizing jealousy in the other man's glare. Keeping his smirk to himself he choose to consider it a good sign. Ethan had always been a bit more possessive of Spud than typical convention allowed for and to see that trait back in action … well it gave him some hope Spud was right.

Blinking back the sting of tears Spud smiled in relief, punching Jeremy's shoulder, "thanks mate." Catching the scowl on Ethan's face he rolled his eyes in amusement and moved to stand next to him, leaning into the bigger man as one hand dropped to rest warm and steady on his back.

"Just make sure you stay in touch this time Spud," it was very educational to watch the way Ethan hovered protectively over Spud. Until proved otherwise Jeremy guessed he could give the other man a chance, a small one. "Well I have a flight to catch. Call me later Spud. Ethan," nodding at the silent man he hurried away.

Hiding his surprise that JB had acknowledged him however slightly, more used to the announcer ignoring him unless it was for business Ethan shrugged the encounter off and led Spud out to the waiting car. The bellboy already had their luggage loaded in the trunk, Tyrus had left a few hours earlier, eager to get back to his own family so it was just the two of them. Sliding into the backseat he eyed the happy expression on Spud's face, unable to help sticking his nose in, "so why was Borash reassuring you he trusts you?"

Hesitating Spud found Ethan's hand and gently stroked his fingers over his palm, "he doesn't trust you actually. You did shave his head after all," not letting his grip tighten he was quite proud of the way he kept the surge of anger at that particular memory under control. The light touch to his jaw made it clear he wasn't quite as successful as he thought.

"I shouldn't have done that," murmuring softly Ethan brushed his fingers along the smooth curve of Spud's jaw, wishing he could erase the remembered pain from those blue eyes. "I'm sorry Spud. I knew it would hurt you more if I targeted a friend and at the time hurting you was all I wanted to do." Mouth twisting unhappily he tugged the smaller man close, knowing he didn't deserve the way Spud curled against him willingly but grateful for it nonetheless. Closing his eyes he nuzzled into the soft fuzz of Spud's short hair, yet another thing he had to feel guilty over, "I really was an asshole."

"Was?" with a grin audible in his voice Spud twisted away with a shout of laughter from Ethan's tickling fingers.

"Brat," ducking his head to hide his smile Ethan relaxed as Spud flipped him off with a smirk, comfortable silence falling between them on the trip to the airport. It was such a short distance he usually didn't bother flying out but after the events of last night he wanted to get Spud back home and away from his Aunt as soon as possible. Plus there was still an important conversation they needed to have.

It was barely noon by the time the taxi dropped them off at home. Unlocking the front door Ethan took a quick peek in the kitchen, satisfied the company he employed to take care of his house had done their job, the fridge was well stocked with fresh fruit, ready to eat meals and most importantly beer. Spud had disappeared to unpack, muttering something about laundry. Changing into a pair of shorts Ethan had no intention of spending such a beautiful day inside doing chores he could pay someone else to do. Grabbing beer from the kitchen he knocked on the half open door to Spud's room.

Silently holding out a bottle when Spud looked up, now that he knew to look for it he smirked at the way the smaller man's gaze dipped and lingered on his bare chest, "join me on out by the pool or …" stepping closer he set the bottles down and slowly started popping open the buttons on Spud's shirt, thumbs stroking across each inch of exposed skin. Lust deepened his voice at the way the smaller man trembled under his touch, "… we could just stay here, talk about … things."

Laughing breathlessly Spud reluctantly pushed Ethan back, "I don't think talking is what you have in mind." Despite the arousal flooding his body he managed to peel his fingers away from all of Ethan's lovely muscles, "and as tempting as that offer is Sir, I rather think actual talking would serve us better."

"Spoil sport," picking up the bottles and handing one over Ethan clinked them together, "here's to conversation then." There was a warm curl of anticipation sweeping through him at the affectionate smile lighting up Spud's face. "Come join me when you're done tiger."

Sitting out by the pool Ethan kept his grin to himself when Spud dropped down on the lounge chair next to him not even five minutes later, clearing having given up on doing laundry. It was by silent mutual agreement they didn't bring up the subject of their changing relationship right away, content to relax and unwind under the warm sun. One thing he wasn't willing to wait on however was the subject of one Ken Anderson. Glancing over at Spud his gaze was captured by the way the sun played over the smaller man's body, highlighting muscles and making his blond hair glow. It was amazing how absolutely blind he'd been to how attracted he was to Spud.

"You're staring Ethan," Spud's amused voice jolted him out of the daze he'd fallen into.

Shrugging Ethan pushed his sunglasses up and leered, "and you are gorgeous Spud." The resulting blush made him grin and for a moment he hesitated to break the peaceful mood, "I get the feeling Anderson thinks the same thing."

Startled by the abrupt shift from warm teasing to seriousness Spud sat up and stared, his own suspicions about Anderson flaring up again at the little wrinkle of worry between Ethan's eyes. "Why the bloody hell would you think that?"

Reaching out Ethan held onto Spud's hand, frowning at how icy cold his skin was he sandwiched the smaller man's thin fingers between his palms as he laid out his reasoning, "it was the way he couldn't keep his eyes off of you during our match. He seemed furious that you were and I'm quoting 'back on my side'. It almost felt as if he thought you'd betrayed him." It was how Spud's attention turned inwards, expression cycling through thoughtfulness to dismay then to a hint of fear that had him tugging the smaller man onto his recliner. Ignoring the half-hearted grumbles about the chair being too small he wrapped his arm around Spud's back, tucking him securely against his chest, "you've noticed it before then?"

"I … I wasn't sure," plastered against Ethan's solid warmth Spud sighed as the creeping feeling of dread that Anderson's interest in him was his own fault drifted away. "You know I kissed him once, after he came to help me against you and Tyrus?"

Suppressing a growl at the memory Ethan knew he had no right to be jealous, not when it was his actions that had driven Spud away, "I remember. I almost ran back down to the ring to rip you away from him."

Amused despite the seriousness of the discussion Spud gently pinched Ethan's arm, "yeah well I didn't realize it at the time but I did it to make you jealous." He jabbed an elbow in Ethan's side when the other man's chest puffed up importantly, "don't get a swelled head Ethan. Believe me it was a very secondary desire to wanting to smash a chair over your head."

Dramatically rubbing his side Ethan pouted as Spud rolled his eyes with a soft smile, "such abuse tiger." The lighthearted teasing had the affect he wanted as Spud leaned back against him, once more at ease.

"So sorry Mr. Carter Sir," Ethan's huff of amusement and tightening embrace allowed him to put in words the suspicions he had about Ken Anderson. "After the kiss Anderson seemed to make it a point of being nearby. At first it was reassuring in a way, I figured he'd probably help again if needed and he did. But," sighing Spud burrowed deeper into Ethan's side, "these last few months he's been staring a little too long and standing just a little too close."

Running his hand down the smooth slope of Spud's back Ethan waited to speak until the first rush of anger passed, "I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again." Holding up a hand he cut the smaller man off, correctly interpreting the half offended look on his face, "I know you can take care of yourself Spud but you don't have to do it alone anymore. You have me now and I'm not about to let Anderson get within ten feet of you if I can help it."

The doorbell ringing shattered the growing heat between them and it was only Spud's amused snicker that stopped his cursing. "I'll get it," smiling at the disgruntled look on Ethan's face Spud hauled himself out of the recliner. Unable to resist he leaned down and kissed the other man's frowning mouth, "thank you Ethan." Grin widening at Ethan's strangled gasp he pulled out of the bigger man's reach and left to answer the door, laughing quietly as the cursing resumed behind him. Whoever was out there was now pressing the bell almost continuously. Even that irritation didn't dim his pleasure, one hand absently touching his still tingling lips as he threw the door open.

"What are you doing here?" Voice thick with loathing Dixie Carter stared at Rockstar Spud, gaze flickering over his half naked form and flushed face one plus one rapidly equaled to a very appalling two.

Swallowing against the still reflexive urge to call the woman Madame Spud stepped back hastily as she all but shoved past him. "Mrs. Carter please come in. Ethan is out by the pool, I'll get him for you." Shutting the door he recoiled slightly at the venomous look she shot him.

"I asked you what you are doing in my nephew's house Spud? Last I checked you lived in Nashville." She prayed her first impression was incorrect but the way her old Chief of Staff awkwardly shifted she feared she'd been right.

Lifting his chin Spud did his best to ignore the fact he was standing in front of his boss dressed in nothing but a pair of swimming trunks and being questioned like he was a teenager. "My apartment burned down last week. Ethan has been kind enough to allow me to stay here until I can find another place."

"So, you're the reason he came to Nashville for only a few hours last week then," hands on her hips Dixie leaned in, smiling just a touch cruelly when Spud flinched. "Don't think I'm fooled for one instant Spud, I know what you're up to."

Confused by the vindictive expression on Dixie's face Spud inched towards the patio, he had a very bad feeling about where this was going. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about Mrs. Carter."

Distastefully eyeing Spud's short, slender frame Dixie waved his words off impatiently, "I know you're in love with my nephew Spud." The surprised dismay on his face made her voice raise triumphantly, "but let me make one thing perfectly clear despite whatever hopes you may have Ethan is going to marry a wealthy young woman of good breeding and have beautiful children."

"Madame," biting his tongue Spud broke off, taking a deep calming breath he started again, determinedly ignoring the rush of anger spreading under his skin. "Mrs. Carter whatever my feelings for Ethan are, it is frankly none of your business. You are my boss not my mother."

Pulling herself up to her full height Dixie glared at the defiance in Spud's eyes, "I see, well I'm glad you remembered I am your boss at least. In fact, I think I have the perfect match in mind for you this week." It gave her great satisfaction to watch Spud's face settle into a carefully blank expression to hide his temper.

Ethan's voice cut through the rising tension, "Aunt D, I had no idea you were in Boca Raton." Moving further into the room his gaze swept from his Aunt to Spud as their stiff expressions finally registered, "is something wrong?" Touching Spud lightly on the shoulder he turned to look at his Aunt, stomach dropping at the familiar look of vindictiveness on her face. The last time he'd seen that look had been shortly before she'd decided it was a good idea to put Bully through a table.

"Hello Ethan darling. I'm sorry to drop by unannounced like this but I was in the area on business and couldn't resist the opportunity to see your new house." Pasting a smile on her face Dixie tried not to let her eyes narrow at the way her nephew kept a hand on Spud's shoulder. In her line of work she'd become very good at interpreting body language and if she wasn't mistaken Ethan returned her former Chief of Staff's interest. It was a struggle but she managed to keep her revulsion from showing.

Keeping his consternation tightly under control Ethan smiled welcomingly, "it's okay Aunt D, you know I'm always happy to see you." The way Spud tensed under his hand concerned him but he didn't dare do anything more than squeeze reassuringly with his Aunt's gaze fixed on them. "How about I show you around and we can all go out somewhere for supper?" Hopefully he could also sneak off for a quiet moment and return that kiss Spud had sprung on him with interest.

"All Ethan?" Widening her eyes Dixie forced a wistful smile, "I was hoping to just spend some time with my favourite nephew."

Pulling away from Ethan's side, sensing the other man was about to insist he go as well Spud seized the opportunity to get out of what was sure to be an uncomfortable meal. "It's okay Ethan I don't mind. You two go ahead, I'll just get something here," smiling blandly in the face of Dixie's triumphant smirk and Ethan's suspicious stare he backed towards the hall. "I'm going to go change. Mrs. Carter, Ethan," nodding politely he left the two Carters behind and hurried to his room. Slumping down on his bed he buried his head under a pillow to muffle his cursing, it was going to be nearly impossible to maintain a relationship with Ethan if Dixie was trying her best to sabotage them. He'd lived that nightmare once and had no desire to repeat the experience. Ethan was lucky he was worth the risk.

After dressing and showing Aunt D over every inch of the house Ethan's jaw ached from having to clench his teeth against responding to the thinly veiled insults disguised as comments on what he could have done better with his home and what waste a money owning a private ring was. Tour finally finished he ushered her out to the patio with an ice-cold glass of lemonade, leaving her to relax while he called the car service to come pick them up.

Setting the record for making the quickest call ever Ethan knocked gently and pushed the door to Spud's room open, he wasn't about to leave without checking in on the other man first. Eyes adjusting to the dimness the headache he'd been fighting since Aunt D showed up finally eased to a dull throb when he spotted Spud stretched out of the bed, still dressed in only a pair of swim trunks it was clear the smaller man had fallen asleep as soon as his head had hit the pillow.

Swallowing dryly Ethan sat on the edge of the mattress and ghosted his fingers along the glorious expanse of bare skin, not quite daring to touch. Finally he settled for tugging on a lock of shining hair, "wake up tiger."

Stretching Spud blinked fuzzily, "hmm, Sir?" Sitting up he flushed upon realizing he was almost naked and Ethan was sitting on his bed watching him with undisguised hunger. "Did … did you want something?"

Smirking at Spud's choice of words Ethan felt zero guilt in taking full advantage, "just you tiger." Cupping Spud's face he feathered his fingers his jaw, enjoying the slight rasp of stubble, "I believe I owe you for your earlier stunt." The way Spud's eyes darkened, lips parting as his tongue darted out to moisten them sent his pulse racing. Leaning closer he shivered at Spud's shuddering gasp, only millimeters away from finally claiming that tempting mouth when his Aunt's voice penetrated the heated cocoon surrounding them. Groaning he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Spud's, cursing as the moment passed.

Laughing huskily at Ethan's colourful swearing at everything from Dixie's terrible timing to her penchant for always interrupting Spud wound his fingers through Ethan's dark curls and tugged his head up. The warm look of longing in the other man's eyes came close to making him ignore the danger of Dixie walking in on them in order to shove Ethan on the bed and snog him until neither of them were thinking of that blasted women. Breathing deeply and firming his resolve he regretfully dropped his hands and pushed Ethan back an inch, "I'll be here when you get back Sir. You should go before she barges in."

Growling Ethan stood, as much as he hated having to leave his Aunt finding him making out with Spud wasn't exactly how he wanted to tell her about their relationship. "Fine just promise me you'll at least eat something, there's plenty of food in the fridge. I should only be gone for a few hours." Despite how close Aunt D's voice sounded he raised Spud's hand, pressing a warm kiss on his palm, "that's a promise for later." He only had a moment to appreciate the effect his words had on Spud before Aunt D knocked on the door and pushed it open.

Stepping away Ethan moved to block her view of Spud, giving him a precious few moments to whisk a necessary blanket over his lap. It unfortunately did little to stop the suspicious look on her face, "sorry Aunt D, I was just letting Spud know there's plenty of food in the house. The car should be here now if you're ready to go."

"Of course darling, I'm looking forward to it." The slight tightness to her voice was the only sign of the rage wanting to break free, she absolutely had to nip this situation in the bud before it escalated. There was no way she was going to let Ethan throw his life away by consorting with another man, especially a short, foreign nobody like Rockstar Spud. By the end of the night she fully intended to have him thrown out on his ear and then shortly after that out of her company altogether. Letting none of that show Dixie smiled at her nephew's wary expression, tossed a polite goodnight at Spud and left the room.

Narrowing his eyes at his Aunt's odd behavior Ethan met Spud's anxious gaze, "everything will be fine don't worry. I'll see you later," saturating the words with sensual promise he was thrilled when the worried frown on Spud's face faded into a look of anticipation.

The journey to the restaurant he'd chosen was filled with his Aunt's bright chatter about how his cousins were doing and needed very little input from him. Which was a lucky thing as his mind was lost in pleasant daydreams of what he'd do to Spud once they were alone together again.

Traffic was thankfully light and they made it to the restaurant in good time, an extravagant establishment that catered exclusively to the super wealthy. Just the kind of restaurant his Aunt loved best. Allowing the headwaiter to usher them to a table with an amazing waterside view Ethan ordered the most expensive bottle of wine available, hopefully it would coax Aunt D to stop with the polite small talk and tell him what was really on her mind.

Sitting back, sipping on the excellent wine Dixie relaxed at the luxurious surroundings, despite his appalling taste elsewhere at least her nephew still knew the proper places eat at. Waiting until the waiter had taken their order she carefully broached the subject of her ex chief of staff. "I was quite surprised you offered Spud a place to live Ethan. I thought the whole job offer and keeping him around was to simply use him to help you gain the World Heavy Weight championship."

"He is helping me Aunt D and proving invaluable," as much as it grated Ethan didn't protest the assumption he was using Spud, "and it's not like it was a hardship to offer Spud a place to stay. I have plenty of space and he had nowhere else to go."

Smiling and murmuring a quick thank you as their food was delivered Dixie daintily took a bite to give her a moment to frame her response, "and so you dropped everything to fly to Nashville and come to Spud's aid." Sighing she layered a careful edge of disappointment in her voice, "a man who has already failed our family."

"That was a long time ago Aunt D and let's not fool ourselves, Spud wasn't the only one at fault on that day. He was just the easiest to blame," gripping his fork so hard the metal edges dug into his fingers Ethan took a deep breath and looked into his Aunt's stubborn eyes with steely resolve. "I know you don't like him but I do. Spud is my friend Aunt D." Not surprised when her expression didn't change he turned to humour in hopes of defusing the tense mood, "besides he's a pretty good roommate, he doesn't make messes, helps with the chores and he's pretty easy on the eyes." His playful smile faltered at his Aunt's huff of disgust.

"Don't make jokes like that Ethan," hissing Dixie darted an anxious look around the room. "What would people think if they heard you talk like that," touching her nephews hand she frowned when he pulled away. "You need to think of your future darling. How are you going to find a wife with Spud under your roof? Any good woman with half a brain will see he's in love with you." She was taken aback by the disappointed glare Ethan leveled at her, as if what she was saying was incomprehensible. How could her nephew not understand the risk he was taking in keeping someone like Spud so close?

Gritting his teeth Ethan spoke as calmly and politely as his temper allowed, "this isn't the 1960's Aunt D. There is nothing wrong with two men having a relationship." He wanted to be shocked at the thinly veiled abhorrence on her face but he'd suspected for quite a now Aunt D wouldn't be supportive if he ever dared to publically date a man.

"Nothing wrong?" Repeating Ethan's words in disbelief Dixie shuddered at the very idea. Leaning forward she pointed her finger warningly at her nephew, "it's unnatural Ethan. As a member of the Carter family it is your duty to marry well and have children."

"God you sound like someone from the Victorian age," disturbed Ethan pushed his plate away, no longer remotely hungry. "It might go against what you expect from me Aunt D but I have no desire to marry or have kids." It was a struggle to keep his voice low but he really didn't want to get into a shouting match in public.

Waving the waiter who'd come to check on them away Dixie sat up straight, holding onto her poise with all the Southern grace drummed into her at a young age. This conversation was starting to head in directions she wanted to avoid and she desperately tried to derail it, "don't be silly darling, you're too young yet to know what you want." It didn't take the look of bitter determination on Ethan's face to know she'd made a huge mistake the instance the words left her mouth.

Shaking his head sadly Ethan leaned forward, it was time he stopped letting Aunt D's expectations influence his decisions even if that meant losing her respect. "You're wrong Aunt D, I do know what I want. What I want is to finally date Spud like I should have before I let my _fear_ ruin everything." Closing his eyes briefly he smiled past the stinging pain of seeing his adored Aunt D look at him with such revulsion, "I won't make that mistake twice. I'm sorry you don't approve Aunt D but it's my life and Spud is going to be part of it."

Flushing dull red with displeasure Dixie slowly and deliberately dabbed her lips before placing the napkin carefully beside her plate, "you are my nephew Ethan and I love you but I absolutely will _not_ support you in this. It's disgusting and it's simply not right." Standing she ignored the hurt twisting her nephew's face, "we'll see if your parents agree with this Ethan. For now, I think it's best if I go." Haughtily holding her head high she left without a backwards look. It was time to plan how to stop this relationship before it got started, she was not about to allow her nephew to throw his life and the family's reputation away to indulge in some silly fling with another man. He might be angry and hurt right now but in the end Ethan would thank her for stopping him from making the worst mistake of his life.

The house was dark and quiet when he eventually made his way home, hours after Aunt D had stormed off. Dropping his keys Ethan wandered towards the living room where he could faintly hear the sound of the tv. Pausing in the doorway he drank in the sight of the man he was pretty sure he was in love with, in that instant the numbness from his Aunt's words faded under the certain knowledge the way he felt was worth it … Spud was worth it. Some noise must have given him away as Spud turned to him with a welcoming smile.

Striding forward Ethan swept the smaller man into his arms, planting one hand firmly on Spud's lower back he curled the other around his neck, finally doing what he'd been dreaming about and kissing the other man. Pouring all his reverence and hope into the kiss he grinned as Spud shuddered and melted into him. Nipping on the lush lower lip he'd had such wonderful fantasies about he groaned as Spud's mouth parted and he got his first taste of the smaller man.

Tangling his hand in Spud's hair Ethan deepened the kiss, lost in the storm of fire that raged between them until he was forced to pull away to breath. "I needed that," rasping he brushed a warm kiss to the corner of Spud's mouth not surprised when the smaller man pulled away and studied him carefully.

"Something went wrong," delicately tracing his fingers along Ethan's jaw and down his neck Spud followed the same path with his mouth, nipping at the smooth skin as the bigger man gasped and clutched him closer. "Let me guess your Aunt doesn't approve of us?"

Laughing bitterly Ethan slumped wearily into Spud's arms, resting his head on the smaller man's shoulder he sighed appreciatively when thin fingers weaved through his hair. Despite Spud being almost a foot shorter there was a reassuringly solid strength to him that was more than capable of holding his weight, "she thinks it's disgusting tiger." Closing his eyes he shivered as Spud pulled back enough to press slow, tender kisses on his mouth until he felt almost drugged from the warm affection.

"She's wrong, completely and utterly wrong," cupping Ethan's face Spud kept the kisses light almost teasing, trying to ease even a fraction of the anguish he could feel radiating from the bigger man. "What I feel for you isn't disgusting Ethan, it's one of the most beautiful things I've ever experienced."

Breathing deeply Ethan inched his hand under Spud's shirt until he could skim his fingers over smooth skin, "you're too good for me tiger, I don't deserve you." Smiling he muffled the smaller man's protest with a kiss, deepening the contact just long enough for Spud to whimper in disappointment when he pulled back. Staring into Spud's dazed eyes he grinned sharply, "but I have no intention of ever letting you go. You're mine now James Curtin."

Swallowing heavily at the possessiveness not only in Ethan's words but also in the way the large warm hand on his back urged him closer Spud tugged playfully on the other man's tie, "I think I can handle that Sir as long as you understand you're also mine."

"Done. I think this means we're dating now Spud," raising his eyebrows with a grin Ethan slid his tie out of the other man's hand, loosening the knot and pulling it over his head. Dropping it by the couch he undid the top few buttons of his shirt and shed his jacket, smirking as Spud's eyes followed his every move he was tempted to continue stripping just to see what the smaller man would do. "It's not too late, what do you say we settle in and watch a movie?" Sitting on the couch Ethan curled his fingers around Spud's thin wrist and tugged until the other man was practically sprawled in his lap, resting his hand provocatively on Spud's knee.

"Are you sure watching a movie is what's on your mind Ethan?" Laughing lowly Spud wiggled until he could nuzzle against Ethan's neck, popping a few more buttons in order to glide his fingers over smooth, firm skin. Heat pooled low in his stomach when the hand on his leg slid higher.

"No reason we can't do both is there," flicking to a random movie channel Ethan dropped the remote and turned his attention to kissing Spud's smiling mouth, determined to learn exactly what made the smaller man moan and whimper. Tightening his grip he swore family or not he wouldn't let Dixie ruin this for him.


	8. Visit

Grumbling at the persistent ringing of the doorbell Ethan irritably set his newspaper aside, gesturing for his wife to remain seated when she started to put away her knitting, "don't worry darling, I'll get it." Stomping to the entrance he threw the door open, "Dixie?" Smiling in pleased surprise he swept his sister into a hug and quickly ushered her in out of the damp cold, "it's wonderful to see you sis, I had no idea you had business in Chicago."

"I'm not here on business dear brother," removing her wet shoes Dixie followed Ethan into the study where a welcome fire was busy keeping the evening chill out, smiling weakly at her sister-in-law's surprised greeting, "hello Betty, I apologize for dropping by unannounced but I felt I simply had to warn you both about what your son is up to." Sitting she gratefully stretched her frozen feet towards the fire and primly folded her arms, waiting for someone to speak.

Exchanging a worried look with his wife Ethan moved to perch on the arm of her chair, reaching out to hold her hand, "what do you mean? The last we heard from Ethan everything was fine."

"Yes," nodding in uncertain agreement Betty tightened her grip on Ethan's hand, "even James is feeling much better after that awful fire at his apartment complex," she smothered the urge to demand Dixie tell her what was wrong, much like her son her sister-in-law had an in-born dramatic streak a mile long.

Stiffening Dixie frowned, a hint of doubt slid through her previous certainty that her brother would soon put an end to Ethan's ridiculous notion of dating Spud, "do you mean to tell me you both knew Ethan is allowing Spud to stay in his house?"

"Of course we knew, Ethan called the night of the fire to borrow the plane." Uneasy at the obvious contempt in Dixie's voice Ethan winced as Betty's nails dug into his skin.

"Ethan was upset James might have been hurt, we were both pleased when he flew out to help." Raising her chin Betty did nothing to hide her pride, her son had been so much happier since James had come back into his life and she wasn't about to let Dixie put a damper on that.

Taking a slow breath at Betty's proud smile Dixie forced her tone to stay non-confrontational, hanging onto the belief her brother and sister-in-law were simply unaware of the full situation. "So it doesn't bother you that your son is living with a man who is quite in love with him?"

Covering her mouth to hide her dismay Betty carefully didn't look at her husband's stiff form, "I didn't know you were aware of how James felt." She had a sinking feeling where this conversation was headed and it was one she'd hoped never to have.

"It was hard not to notice with the way Spud constantly hung off of Ethan," scoffing Dixie shook her head and sighed wearily, "I'm just sorry I let it get so far before having him fired, I had thought the problem was all behind us."

Coughing loudly Ethan squeezed his wife's fingers, interjecting before she could lose her temper, "I'm afraid I don't see what the problem is." Trying to head off the growing anger in the room he changed the subject, "can I get you something to drink Dixie, tea, coffee? How are Serg and the kids?"

"No thank you darling, Serg and the kids are fine. They miss you both of course," forcing a polite smile Dixie dug her nails into the couch cushions, this wasn't going at all as she'd imagined. "I'm sorry to have to put this so bluntly but your son intends to start dating Spud."

Clapping her hands Betty was unable to contain her excitement, "that's wonderful, I was beginning to think it would never happen. James's mother will be so happy." Her happiness dimmed at the frozen expression of distaste on Dixie's face, Ethan's hand on her shoulder the only thing containing her bubbling anger.

Eyes widening Dixie gaped at her sister-in-law for one stunned moment of horror, "Betty, how can you say that? Don't you know what this means?"

"It means my son will finally be with someone who truly loves him and not his money," ignoring her husband's calming pats Betty glared at her sister-in-law, it was well past time Dixie learned she had no right to interfere in their son's life.

"No, it means Ethan will be labeled a homosexual and then no self-respecting woman will ever marry him." Dismissing Betty's typical soft heart Dixie turned to her brother beseechingly, searching his face for the support she expected, he must know how devastating this would be for their family, "you understand don't you Ethan? Think of his reputation, of the grand-children you'll never get."

Scrubbing a hand over his face Ethan took a deep breath, as much as he didn't want to hurt his sister he couldn't continue to let her think her opinions were shared by him or his wife, "all we want is for Ethan to be happy, if being with James makes him happy then he has our full support."

"You can't mean that," shaking her head in disbelief Dixie glared at her brother and sister-in-law, both of them looking at her as if she was the one with the problem. "Homosexuality is a sin, it's unnatural. You simply _must_ convince Ethan to kick Spud out and forget all about this madness."

Glancing pleadingly at his wife when she angrily opened her mouth Ethan shook his head, standing up and smoothing down his shirt when she subsided he held his sister's appalled gaze, "you're wrong Dixie, I know father taught us men loving other men was a sin but he was _wrong_ , that kind of thinking is out-dated and shameful. Ethan is our son and we love him. We loved him the day he brought home his first boyfriend and we'll love him whether he marries a man, woman _or never_ marries, children or no children we _will_ love him."

"You're making a big mistake Ethan," calmly collecting her purse Dixie avoided her brother's disappointed gaze and stood, head held high. "I only pray you come to your senses before it's too late. In the meantime, as the only one in this family with any sense I'm going to do my part to ensure Ethan has a bright future unmarred by scandal."

"Come on now Dixie …" rolling his eyes at his sister's typical theatrics Ethan resisted the urge to shake her, she had always been obstinate and he knew it would be a lost cause to argue further.

Waving off her brother's frustration Dixie fixed a polite smile on her face, "I'm going now Ethan, think about what I said." Nodding to Betty who had thankfully remained silent, though she could tell by the look on her face she didn't have an ally in her sister-in-law Dixie made her way to the front door and let herself out. If she couldn't depend on her brother than she was just going to have to make sure Spud found out in short order how detrimental to his health and career dating her nephew could be.

Standing Betty wrapped her arms around Ethan's waist, pressing her forehead against his back, "I'm sorry, I know that must have been hard for you darling." She hated Dixie just a bit when her husband's strong shoulders slumped.

"It's not like we didn't know we'd eventually have to deal with her prejudices," turning around Ethan cupped his wife's face, a painful smile twisting his mouth at the warm understanding in her eyes. "I'm just afraid she'll try to make good on her threat to make our son's life difficult."

Kissing her husband until his worried expression eased Betty smiled wickedly, "well darling, I imagine dating James is worth quite a lot of aggravation for our son." Pleased at Ethan's startled laugh she tangled her fingers in the soft curls on the base of his neck, "I think I had better take a quick trip out to Boca Raton and warn him just in case though."

Nodding in agreement Ethan relaxed under his wife's light touch, "our boys do need to know we support them." Leaning down he kissed his wife's smiling mouth, the last of his bad mood lifting. This is what he wanted for his son, someone to love and support him no matter what and knowing how much James already loved his son well … he wasn't about to allow his sister to ruin it. "I love you wife."

"I love you too husband. Now," twisting out from Ethan's embrace with a wink Betty smoothed down her skirt, "it's time to drive me to the airport."

"Yes darling," following behind his wife Ethan felt a momentarily flicker of sympathy for his sister, she really had no idea of the force she'd released today.


	9. Calm

Waking up to the dim morning light filtering in past the blinds Ethan turned his head, reaching out to lazily graze his fingers through the inviting gleam of Spud's hair. Even after a week of sharing a bed the delight he felt at waking up next to Spud hadn't faded, despite mutually deciding to take the physical side of their relationship slow neither of them had been able to resist the comfort of sleeping together.

Trailing his fingers down the smooth slope of Spud's back Ethan tiptoed across the bumps of his spine, smiling at the sleepy hum of approval he got in response, not even the wildest sex of his life compared to the pleasure of simply holding someone he cared so much about. Shivering as Spud rolled towards him and pressed a warm kiss to his shoulder he sucked in a breath at the smaller man's sleepy smile, god he had it bad and he couldn't find an ounce of regret for it, "morning tiger."

"Morning Sir," shifting to kiss along the sharp curve of Ethan's collarbone Spud gasped when Ethan easily pushed him onto his back and crawled on top, pressed together so firmly he could feel every inch of the bigger man's arousal.

Dipping his head Ethan nipped Spud's lower lip, sucking on it to sooth the sting, "god I love it when you call me Sir." Gripping Spud's thigh he groaned when the other man grinned impishly and rocked up into his body, so gloriously close to exploding it was all he could do to hold on.

Laughing huskily Spud curled his fingers through Ethan's dark hair, tugging his head up for a kiss, "well now, I'm learning all your secrets," murmuring against Ethan's mouth he pouted when the bigger man pulled away. "Sir …" his voice dissolved into a low whine as Ethan swept large hands over his chest, fingers brushing across his abs with a possessive touch that send heat prickling across every inch of his skin.

"Don't worry tiger I _fully_ intend to take great pleasure in finding all your secrets," knowing if they didn't stop now going slow would be a thing of the past Ethan dragged his hands off of Spud's body, his control severely tested at the smaller man's groaned protest. Breathing deeply he leaned down to steal one last sweet kiss before climbing out of bed, "I'm going to make you some breakfast, you're way too skinny," he chuckled at Spud's offended huff.

"You can't even cook," shouting after Ethan's retreating form Spud rolled over and buried his face in the other man's pillow, breathing in the lingering scent of sandalwood as he waited for his body to calm down. Maybe taking things slow hadn't been one of his better ideas. Still, a goofy smile spread across his face, it was certainly proving fun getting there. The smell of bacon finally roused him enough to get out of bed, throwing on a t-shirt he wandered towards the kitchen and leaned against the door, watching Ethan dish the freshly delivered food onto plates and set them on the table. "I knew you weren't going to cook."

"Why cook when I can pay someone else to do it for me," flashing an arrogant smile at Spud's eye roll Ethan pulled a chair out with a flourish, "I did however make you a cup of tea."

Pulse jumping at how adorably pleased with himself Ethan looked Spud moved closer, sliding his hands along the soft fabric of the other man's well-worn t-shirt he stood on tiptoe to kiss the corner of his mouth teasingly, "my hero."

"Better believe it," smiling smugly Ethan tugged Spud back for another kiss, deeper this time before reluctantly releasing him to sit. Taking the other chair he dug into the expertly prepared omelette, content to let the silence reign until all the food was gone. Belly full he stretched and leaned back, sipping contentedly on his coffee until Spud also set his fork aside, "so do you have any plans for today?"

Amused Spud raised an eyebrow and pulled his teacup closer, "you mean other than lay about in the sun like a lazy sod?" He laughed at Ethan's over the top sigh, "then no mate, I don't have any plans."

"How do you feel about getting in some wrestling practice? You could help me prepare for my match against Angle." Fingers clenching into a fist under the table Ethan hated the wary expression that flickered through Spud's expressive eyes, _hated_ that he was to blame for putting it there.

Taking a hasty sip of tea Spud dropped his gaze from the pain creeping across Ethan's face, he wanted to just be able to say yes but there was a part of him that vividly remembered what had happened the last time they'd had a match together. Remembered the heart break of fighting the man he'd been in love with, the man who had no problem hurting him and humiliating him. Unconsciously his hand strayed to his hair, only aware of what he'd done at the ragged sound of pain in Ethan's shaky inhale.

"Spud … I," feeling helpless under the crushing weight of remorse Ethan leaned forward and gently entangled their fingers together, thumb rubbing circles over the back of Spud's hand. "I ..."

"I know Ethan," smiling painfully Spud squeezed Ethan's hand and determinedly dismissed the ghosts of the past, wanting nothing more than to wipe to look of shame off the other man's face. "I'll spar with you, though I'm not sure how much help I'll be in preparing for Kurt Angle."

Awed by Spud's sheer generosity Ethan silently promised himself he'd never again allow anyone or anything to hurt this man. Swallowing down his guilt to deal with another time he allowed a teasing smile to cross his face, "will you wear your new wrestling gear?"

"Uh, sure, if you want me to," teeth digging into his bottom lip when Ethan pressed a warm, lingering kiss to his palm Spud was caught by the smoldering heat in his dark eyes.

"Good, I've been wanting to get my hands on you in those pants since I first saw you in them." Chuckling at the delightful way Spud instantly blushed Ethan stood and pulled the other man up with him, "go get changed tiger, I'll meet you down in the gym."

Tilting his head up for a kiss Spud murmured at quick, "yes, Sir," against Ethan's mouth, smirking at his sharp inhale. "I do hope you'll also be wearing your wrestling trunks." A flicker of excitement flared to life at the other man's nod, perhaps this sparring session would be fun, after all rolling around with a half-naked Ethan Carter was a fantasy for most people.

Ducking out of the kitchen Spud hurried down the hall into the spare room that had been his for a short while, grabbing his duffle bag out of the closet. Dressing in his full wrestling gear felt a little odd knowing it was just for practice, usually he'd only throw on an old pair of jogging pants. Still if this is what Ethan wanted … eyes falling on his leather jacket still hanging in the closet a devilish smile curled his lips, might as well give him the full experience.

Flicking the gym's lights on Ethan surveyed his basement with deep satisfaction, it had been a lot of hard work and a lot of money but he was proud of what he'd designed, even if Aunt D had taken one look and chastised him for the waste. Climbing into the ring he tested the strength of the ropes, making sure each side was tight, he hoped he could use this opportunity to create some good memories of wrestling against each other.

Hearing footsteps Ethan turned to face the stairs, mouth dropping at the sight of Spud strolling confidently towards him, blond hair glowing in the bright lights, sinfully tight pants and half-zipped leather jacket highlighting how slender he was … how on earth had he ever been oblivious to how much he _wanted_ this man. It was only at Spud's light cough he realized he was staring, hands aching from gripping the top rope.

Climbing into the ring Spud couldn't deny the way Ethan looked at him made him feel desired and it felt good. In his dismal experiences with dating he'd always found the other person had been put off by his height, his love of wrestling or movies or video games or anything really … things had rarely lasted past the second date let alone to seeing such a look directed at him.

"That is … such a great jacket," voice a husky rumble Ethan couldn't drag his eyes away from the way Spud's fingers fiddled with the zipper, revealing tantalizing glimpses of golden skin.

Watching the zipper creep down another inch Ethan's eyes flew up when Spud reached out and gripped his hand, a shyly inviting smile on his face as he placed it on the smooth leather, "do you want to help me take it off Sir?"

Breath punched out of him at the provocative offer Ethan groaned and cupped Spud's jaw, kissing him until they were both panting, "do you even have to ask baby?" Grinning wickedly he pulled the zipper all the way down, slipping his hands inside to press against smooth, warm skin to the sound of Spud's low gasp. Tossing the jacket aside his heart threatened to pound out of his chest at how Spud trembled under his touch, leaning into him so trustingly he wanted nothing more than to drag the smaller man back to bed. Opening his mouth to propose just that he grunted in surprise when Spud swept his leg and dropped him on his ass.

"Why you …" lips twitching at Spud's delighted laughter Ethan twisted around to grab his ankle, yanking him down on the mat, "you are going to pay for that." Trying to pin the smaller man down was an exercise in futility and he huffed when Spud used his quickness to squirm away completely.

"You didn't think I'm going to make this easy on you, did you?" Taunting Ethan with a grin, blood singing wildly through his veins Spud dodged the next attempt to grab him, using a twisting shoulder throw to send the larger man back to the mat with a muffled curse.

Unexpectedly flat on his back once more Ethan snorted and rolled to his feet again, cracking his neck he held his hands up in the classic gesture for a lock up, waiting patiently for Spud to come closer. "I was hoping you wouldn't tiger," tangling their fingers together he used his superior strength to back Spud into a corner, stealing a kiss from his smiling mouth.

Gasping Spud bit back a moan, "cheater." Breathless he spread his hands on Ethan's chest, digging his fingers in the firm muscles he shoved abruptly, putting some necessary space between their bodies. Rolling his eyes as Ethan only laughed and once again held up his hands he moved in like was going to lock up, instead hooking his leg behind Ethan's knee and pushing. Yelping as Ethan's flailing hand grabbed his wrist and dragged him down he scrambled to roll away, kicking out at the strong grip around his ankle.

"You're not getting away this time," yanking the smaller man back inch by inch Ethan paused with his hand around Spud's knee, silently marvelling at how his hand could almost wrap all the way around. "You might as well surrender now," stroking the warm material he grunted when Spud kneed him in the stomach, glaring blue fire at him.

"Not bloody likely," choking back a groan when Ethan's fingers teasingly grazed along his ribs he pushed his growing arousal aside and used the other man's distraction to reverse their positions, scrambling to kneel over Ethan's body he pinned his hands to the mat. Laughing in triumphant he leaned in and kissed the smug smile off Ethan's face, stopping the other man's instinctive move to get free. Nibbling on Ethan's full lower lip he shuddered when the other man's mouth parted under his, deepening the kiss he freed a hand to bury his fingers in Ethan's dark hair, lust pooling hot and potent when the bigger man moaned but remained acquiescently under him despite being more than capable of getting free. Panting he tore his mouth away and tapped his hand against the mat three times, "1, 2, 3 … looks like I win Sir." The glazed look in Ethan's eyes faded and he squeaked embarrassingly when one large hand moved to squeeze his ass, the thin material of his pants offering no protection against the burning heat of Ethan's touch.

Kneading the firm flesh under his hand Ethan watched Spud's eyes flutter shut, mouth falling open in a soundless moan, tugging his other hand free he gripped the back of the smaller man's neck and growled, "cheater." Rolling them over he shuddered at the glorious feeling of so much bare skin, a whine escaping when Spud only dug desperate fingers into his shoulders and arched into him. Leaning down he sank his teeth into the vulnerable curve of Spud's neck and sucked, a distant part of his mind wondering if he could talk Spud into wearing a bowtie again. Lifting his head, voice wrecked he observed the dark mark he'd left with deep satisfaction, "if you'd done that in our hair match you would have won."

Fighting to find the breath to respond Spud forced his eyes open to meet Ethan's smug smile, "you … you would have looked terrible bald." Shivering when Ethan pulled back, leaving a strip of coldness behind he swallowed when the other man's gaze travelled down his body and landed on the very obvious evidence of how much he'd enjoyed their tussle.

"God I want you," reverently smoothing his hands down the dips and curves of Spud's chest Ethan was almost unware of having spoken, only the other man's sharp inhale alerting him. Faltering he took Spud's hand and feathered warm kisses across his fingertips, "only when you're ready of course, there's no rush here, no pressure." Shifting back on his heels to make room for Spud to sit up he took comfort from the amused smile directed at him.

"I know Sir," wrapping his arms around Ethan's neck Spud smiled when strong arms settled around his waist, "you must know I want you as well." Bracing himself on Ethan's sturdy shoulders he pushed himself to his feet, brushing a stray curl off the other man's forehead he bit back a whine when Ethan nuzzled his stomach and looked up at him with such vulnerable fear he was kissing him desperately, _needing_ to erase that look.

Mouth parting Ethan surrendered to the warm reassurance in Spud's kiss, sighing when the other man pulled away and straightened up. Accepting a hand up, grimacing as his knees cracked he shuffled over to the ropes to hold them down, realizing only at the last second what memories it could invoke. Breath sticking in his throat he fell that much more in love when Spud didn't hesitate to cross in front of him, pausing only for a sweet, lingering kiss before climbing out of the ring and wiping away that awful moment when he'd made the decision to betray him all over again in his quest to hurt him as much as possible.

Turning the lights off, deciding all in all getting in the ring together to wrestle had been worth the risk Ethan cheerfully slung his arm around Spud's shoulders and led the way upstairs, "do you want to shower first or shall I?"

"You go ahead, I'll whip us up a nice protein shake." Very aware of how much Ethan hated waiting to shower Spud hid a smirk at his grunt of approval. Veering off for the kitchen he waved to acknowledge the shouted request for pineapple and mangos, smirk softening into an indulgent smile he was once again grateful he'd taken the risk to forgive Ethan. Even with Dixie Carter's disapproval hanging over them like a distant cloud he'd never been happier.

In the time it took to whisk up a protein smoothie the distant sound of the shower finally shut off, scooping up both glasses Spud strolled down the hall to Ethan's … to their room. Sipping on his he leaned against the door and appreciatively watched the impressive flex of muscle as Ethan pulled on a tank top, dark curls still dripping wet. Holding the glass out when the other man turned around he didn't even try to hide the fact he'd been checking him out, shivering when Ethan deliberately grazed warm fingers along his wrist as he took the glass.

"I'll be out by the pool," smug at the open appreciation on Spud's face Ethan waggled his eyebrows, "unless you'd like some help scrubbing your back?"

Shaking his head Spud laughed, "you do that and we won't be making it out of this room at all today." Ethan's unrepentant grin showed how little that idea bothered him. "Go on Sir, I won't be long."

Raising his glass in a salute Ethan left and headed towards the patio, the sun was already shining from a beautiful blue sky, promising the start of another perfect day. This week of having Spud by his side and in his bed each night had truly opened his eyes to how much of an idiot he'd been … how blind he'd been to his feelings. Granted he'd always done his best to supress any attraction he'd felt towards other men, not finding the risk of outing himself to be worth it but Spud … well Spud had always been the exception to so many things.

The unwelcome ring of the doorbell shattered the quiet, the glass in his hand threatening to crack under the sudden pressure as dread sunk into his bones. If this was his Aunt with another visit to talk him out of dating Spud he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep his temper, swallowing the last of the smoothie Ethan gathered his composure and made it to the front door just as another ring sounded. Flinging it open, scowl in place he blinked at the sight of his mother standing on his porch, "mom?"

"Yes darling," smirking at her son's blank stare Betty raised an eyebrow, "aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Sorry mom," sweeping the petite woman into a hug Ethan squeezed extra tight until she swatted him away with a familiar exasperated huff. "I wasn't expecting to see you this week. Is dad here too?"

Linking her arm with her son's Betty regretfully shook her head, "no darling, he couldn't make it this time, but he sends his love. Now," she patted his arm, "what do you say to getting your mother an iced tea and showing me out to your lovely patio."

"Of course, mom." Guiding the way down the hall Ethan resisted the urge to groan when his bedroom door opened and Spud walked out, busy buttoning his shirt up he hadn't yet noticed they had company.

"James darling, how lovely to see you," if her son hadn't been quite so tense Betty would have laughed at James's startled jump, a blush immediately stealing over his face.

"Mrs. Carter …" swallowing when the petite woman with Ethan's gorgeous brown eyes held up her hand Spud frantically looked over at his … his boyfriend only to see him looking equally stricken, he wasn't sure if their relationship could withstand the blow of her disapproval.

"What have I told you about that," clucking her tongue Betty had to pretend not to notice the look her two boys exchanged, unhappily aware of Dixie's influence at play, "it's Betty dear or I'll start calling you Mr. Curtin."

Releasing a breath Spud smiled weakly, "sorry, Betty." The coiled tension in his muscles eased when she drew him into a hug, holding him out to examine him with critical eyes before smiling happily.

"You look healthy, I'm glad to see my son has been taking such good care of you," suppressing a laugh when James's fading blush flared back to life Betty turned her attention to her son to give him a moment to recover. "Why don't you get those drinks darling, James can escort me out to the patio."

"Of course mom," giving into impulse Ethan squeezed Spud's shoulder as he stepped past him, smiling reassuringly at the remaining hint of worry on his face. By the time he made it back to the patio his mother and Spud were sitting together, heads bent over a phone and giggling. Setting the tray of iced tea down he peered over Spud's shoulder, snatching the phone away at the sight of one of his old elementary picture. "Mom, you can't show this to Spud," hissing he closed out the image of his seven-year-old chubby self with wild curly hair and gap-toothed smile.

"I don't know what you're so worried about son." Taking her phone back Betty aimed for a carefully casual tone, "after all if I can't show a few childhood pictures to your boyfriend who can I show them to?" She took a sip of iced tea to hide how much it hurt to see the way her son flinched and how horrified James looked at her words.

"My boyfriend?" Wincing at how high-pitched his voice came out Ethan attempted to laugh it off, "come on mom don't be ridiculous, you know Spud is just my friend." Catching Spud's gaze he swallowed at his weak smile, abruptly hating himself for even attempting to deny their relationship.

Hating the awkward atmosphere and how tense this conversation was making both her son and James Betty decided to get straight to the point, setting her glass gently on the table, "Dixie came to see myself and your father, I'm afraid she has quite a different tale to tell."

Massaging his forehead Ethan barely refrained from swearing, giving up on the idea of hiding their relationship he held his hand out to Spud, headache immediately receding when the smaller man didn't hesitate to take his hand. "I don't know what she told you mom but Aunt D she …" trailing off in frustration he took comfort in Spud's silent support.

"Dixie hates everything that doesn't fit her narrow view of the world," interrupting Betty placed her hand over her boys hands and squeezed, "her opinion is disgraceful and in no way represents our family. Your father and I only want you to be happy Ethan and if James makes you happy then you have our full support. Plus we've known you liked men and women for quite a while," she couldn't help but chuckle at her son's astonished look.

"You never said anything," heart rate finally slowing from the fear his mother would judge him like Aunt D had Ethan winced at how accusatory he sounded, it was only Spud's slight squeeze that stopped him from apologizing when his mother sighed and sat back.

"We thought it would be best to wait until you were comfortable enough to tell us yourself dear," heart clenching at the hurt in her son's eyes Betty wondered for the first time if that had been the right choice or just the easiest. "I'm sorry if we ever made you think you couldn't date whoever you wanted."

Gaze flashing to Spud, who tightened his grip in support Ethan sighed faintly, "to be honest until I met Spud I never seriously considering dating a man." He only had eyes for the pleased warmth in Spud's eyes, wishing they were alone so he could kiss that shy smile.

Hiding her delight at how clearly in love her son was Betty judged it was time to leave, based on the looks they were giving each other the last thing they needed was company right now. Coughing lightly she made sure none of her amusement showed in her voice, "well I do believe it's time I get going." Standing she turned to James, meeting the faint worry in his blue eyes with a serious expression, "please don't let Dixie's attitude bother you, Ethan and I couldn't be more pleased you're dating our son. You're a good influence on him."

"Moom," using his best whiny tone Ethan smirked at their identical huffs of amusement, "how do you know I'm not the one who is a good influence of Spud." This time he pouted when they both laughed, unable to disguise his delight when Spud leaned across the table to press a kiss against the corner of his mouth in front of his mom like it was the most natural thing in the world. Suddenly the fact Aunt D didn't approve no longer felt like it mattered, not when he had Spud by his side and his parent's approval.

"Sorry son, naturally I meant you were the good influence," winking as James nodded in solemn agreement Betty collected her purse, "now why don't you show your poor mother to the door." She didn't want to mention Dixie's threat in front of James, considering his personal brush with her sister-in-law's vindictiveness it would be easier if he heard it from her son.

"Of course," hastily rising to his feet Ethan squeezed Spud's shoulder, "I won't be gone long tiger," revelling in the open affection on Spud's face he pointedly ignored his mom's indulgent smile. Leading the way to the front door he could tell from his mother's pensive expression that she had something to tell him he wasn't going to like. "So what's the bad news?"

Startled Betty's eyes flew to her son's face, sighing at his knowing look, "I should have known you'd be able to tell." Staring out at the car waiting to take her back to the airport she cursed Dixie for putting her in this position, "your Aunt informed us of your relationship with James so we could persuade you to break it off." Looking up at Ethan's pained exhale she forced herself to continue despite knowing how much it would hurt her son to hear, he'd always been close to his Aunt, seeking her approval throughout his childhood. "When we refused she didn't take it well, your father and I fear she's planning to do something to 'make you come to your senses'."

Breathing through the ragged sense of betrayal Ethan pinched the bridge of his nose, "she never could just leave things alone." Straightening up he met his mom's worried gaze, "don't worry mom, there's nothing Aunt D can do that will change my mind. I made the mistake of giving Spud up once, I won't do it again."

Beaming with pride Betty pulled her son into a hug, "you're a good man Ethan." She chuckled and took pity when he pulled away, ducking his head with a dull blush. "Why don't you and James spend the weekend with us? It might do you both some good to get away for a while."

Hesitating briefly Ethan nodded, there was no way he could say no with his mother looking at him so hopefully, "sure mom, that sounds great." Besides, he was almost sure Spud would enjoy seeing the house he'd grown up in.

"Wonderful, I'll make sure the plane is at your disposal then," rising on tiptoes to kiss her son's cheek Betty pulled the front door open and waved cheerfully. "Bye darling, call us if you need anything."

Waving until the car pulled out of his driveway Ethan closed the front door and leaned his head against the cool wood, gathering his courage to tell the man he loved that Aunt D was no doubt already scheming a way to split them up.


End file.
